Après la perte de son âme
by cielxsebastian
Summary: Désolé pour ce titre immonde ! En fait c'est post saison 1, Seba prend l'âme de Ciel et ce dernier devient le servant de Seba. Yaoi Seba x Ciel, Yuri OCxOC, quelques OC et surement OOC
1. Chapter 1

Moi : Bonjour tout le monde ^^ En fait cette idée de fic me passait par la tête depuis un moment et j'ai retrouvé le début dans mon pc il y'a quelques temps, le temps que je me souvienne ce que je voulais faire, que je corrige les grosses erreurs et je suis là pour publier le premier chapitre ^^ Bon alors je remercierai une amie a moi (Kurobara de son pseudo…ne cherchez pas à comprendre d'où ca lui vient) qui m'a un peu -beaucoup- aidé et qui malgré ses nombreuses interventions et son obsession à changer mon caractère (et pas que le mien) m'a aidé à écrire. Pour information j'essaierai de publier un chap' par semaine, il y'aura sans doute quelques lemons (un peu plus tard) c'est principalement du Seba x Ciel, c'est possible que je fasse du yuri aussi mais…je sais pas j'ai peur que ce soit un peu mal interprété par certaines personnes…bref…

Ciel : T'a bientôt fini ?

Moi : J'allais finir ! Mais comme tu es assez chiant pour interrompre tu peux aussi finir ?

Ciel : Alors…Sora-chan ne possède pas Kuroshitsuji, d'ailleurs elle ne le veut pas et de toute façon vu sa façon de dessiner…

Moi : Bien, Seba-sama dira la suite à la fin de ce chapitre, en attendant bonne lecture a tous ! Ahh oui grande nouvelle avant le début (qui n'a rien à foutre là mais que j'avais envie de dire), aujourd'hui 28 septembre, j'ai enfin 13 ans ! Ca change rien, enfin je crois…mais j'avais envie de le placer XD

* * *

><p>Ciel était dans les bras de Sebastian, pour la dernière fois sans doute ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Ils avaient ensemble fait un voyage qui s'arrêterait finalement seulement trois ans après le commencement. Il aurait voulu que ca se passe autrement, certes il avait vengé la mort de ses parents mais finalement ca ne l'avait pas rendu heureux, non rien n'avait changé.<p>

- Nous y voici, monsieur, dit finalement Sebastian avant de le poser sur un banc.

- C'est donc ici que tout se termine

- C'est cela

- Ce corbeau doit me trouver à son goût dit Ciel regardant un corbeau se trouvant sur un arbre à sa gauche.

- N'y prêtez pas attention

- Quand tu auras pris mon âme, tu n'auras qu'à lui laisser le reste

- Je reconnais bien là votre grande générosité

- Est-ce que ca va faire mal ? Demanda finalement Ciel

- Eh bien…comment dire… oui…un peu…Mais je tacherais d'être le plus délicat possible

- Au contraire fais-moi souffrir de toutes tes forces. Grave au plus profond de mon âme la douleur de vivre qui aura été la mienne jusqu'à la fin

- Yes my lord.

Sebastian s'avança vers Ciel, enlevant ses gants avec ses dents les laissant tomber au sol.

- Etes-vous prêt, monsieur ? Finit-il par demander alors qu'il approchait sa bouche de celle de Ciel. Ce dernier ferma les yeux attendant la douleur. Sebastian posa ses lèvres sur celles de Ciel le dévorant de l'intérieur. Le pauvre comte sentit comme si ses organes étaient arrachés violemment, sans pouvoir se retenir il cria mais son cri fut étouffé par la bouche de Sebastian jusqu'à ce que la dernière étincelle de vie ne quitte son corps et qu'il s'écrase contre le banc.

- Excellent, comme je m'y attendais, monsieur. Mais vous ne disparaitrez pas ainsi je compte encore bien m'amuser avec vous, dit-il avant de disparaître

Trois jours plus tard :

Ciel se réveilla, nu, ouvrant avec difficulté les yeux. Regardant autour de lui, il remarqua qu'il était dans une petite chambre inconnue très sombre. La porte s'ouvrit alors et il simula le parfait sommeil. Ciel sentit alors le lit s'affaisser sous le poids d'une personne, à sa gauche. Et a sa grande surprise, il reconnut la voix de Sebastian.

- _Ciel_, c'est inutile de simuler avec moi. Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, le faisant se redresser immédiatement.

- Qu'est-ce que…Pourquoi tu m'appelles par mon prénom ? Tu n'es qu'un simple serviteur je te rappelle !

- C'est faux. Maintenant que j'ai pris ton âme c'est toi qui es mon servant. Pour accomplir le moindre de mes désirs.

- QUOI ? Non mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Moi, ton servant ? Tsss…dans tes rêves.

A peine eut-il fini de parler qu'il se trouva plaquer contre le lit, Sebastian planant au dessus de lui.

- Maintenant tu m'appartiens et je peux te le prouver très facilement. Dit-il montrant sa main gauche où était censé y avoir le signe du pacte, il n'y avait rien.

- Mais-mais… Pourquoi ?

- C'est simple, à chaque fois qu'un démon passe un pacte avec un humain il peut choisir à la fin du contrat ce qu'il désire faire de l'âme.

- Tu as donc d'autres servants.

- On ne tutoie pas son maître ! Mais oui j'en ai d'autres.

- Et pourquoi m'avoir rajouté à ta liste ?

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas me tutoyer il me semble. Recommence encore une fois et je te garantie que tu vas payer dit-il avec un sourire sadique, gardant un ton calme.

- Tu as dis qu'on ne tutoie pas son maître, mais je ne te considère pas comme mon maître, répondit Ciel sur un ton provocateur.

Mais il regretta presque aussitôt ses paroles. Après l'entente de cette phrase, les yeux de Sebastian virèrent au rouge démoniaque en un clin d'œil et son sourire s'élargit davantage lui donnant un air vraiment flippant.

- Ah bon ? Je t'assure que tu vas très vite changer d'avis et que bientôt tu te comporteras vraiment comme un chien.

- On verra dit Ciel rassemblant son courage.

- Très courageux de ta part, mais le courage ne suffira pas face à moi, dit-il avant de l'embrasser violemment.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'écria Ciel se dégageant.

- Je t'apprends qui est le maître, Ciel, dit-il avant de le ré-embrasser,

- M-mais c'est…

- Seras-tu un bon servant à partir de maintenant alors ?

- Je-je…

- Je prends ca pour un non, dit Sebastian en souriant et commençant à enlever son pantalon. Pour ensuite se pencher et embrasser à nouveau Ciel, mais avant que leurs lèvres ne puissent se toucher, la porte s'ouvrit. Devant la porte se tenait une jeune fille, pas du tout gêné par la scène qu'elle avait devant les yeux.

- Tu ne peux pas le toucher, tu te rappelles ? Et puis tu vas l'effrayer…je m'occuperais de lui, ne t'inquiète pas, bientôt il sera très respectueux. Alors…tu veux bien me le laisser ? Et avant que tu ne fasses une crise, c'est toi qui m'as demandé de t'arrêter si tu faisais une connerie.

- Tss…vas-y occupes-t-en, mais tu as intérêt a bien t'en occuper, si ce n'est pas le cas je lui en parlerais.

- Mais bien entendu, ton dernier nom c'est Sebastian c'est ça ?

- Ouais c'est ça- Donc tu peux sortir, Sebastian ? Je dois m'occuper de Ciel.

- Déjà ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu as oublié que nous quatre devrons diner ensemble plus tard ?

- Ahh oui c'est vrai…. Ne prend pas trop de temps avec Ciel, c'est toi qui s'occupe de ramener de la nourriture je te rappelle, dit-il avant de sortir.

- Je n'ai rien oublié, **moi** ! Non mais je te jure quel malpoli celui là.

- Heu…tu peux m'expliquer ?

- Expliquer quoi ?

- Qui es-tu et ce qui se passe.

- Je m'appelle Sora et je suis une servante, ma maîtresse doit passer quelque temps avec Sebastian alors je l'accompagne. Nous sommes tous deux des servants et il est de notre devoir de servir notre maître.

- Mais…pourquoi ?

- C'est comme ça, nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement et puis nous sommes souvent bien traité alors ca passe…

- Bien traité ? Tu veux dire que j'étais bien traité avant que tu n'arrives ?

- Ce n'est rien. Sebastian à ses raisons on va dire mais il demandera sans doute à un autre de ses servants. Mais je te conseille quand même de lui obéir, de le vouvoyer et de l'appeler maître.

- C'est loin d'être mon genre…

- Tu t'y habitueras très vite dit Sora avec un sourire, bien, maintenant il te faut des habits…dit-elle se dirigeant vers l'armoire se trouvant dans la chambre. Bien…aujourd'hui je vais t'apprendre à aller chercher de la nourriture pour ton maître alors enfile juste ça dit-elle lui jetant des habits simples.

- C'est-à-dire que…

- Tu ne sais pas t'habiller, c'est ca ?

- O-oui…

- Bien alors je vais le faire, ne t'inquiète pas je ne ferrais aucun geste déplacé !

- D'a-D'accord…

Et c'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, Ciel et Sora se retrouvèrent ensemble dans une des sombres ruelles de Londres.

- Ma maîtresse et ton maître ont tous les deux des gouts de luxe, ils ne voudront pas d'une âme simple…qu'est-ce que je pourrais leur ramener cette fois…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Ahh j'oubliais que tu n'y connaissais rien pour l'instant. Alors comme je te l'ai déjà dis nous devons servir nos maîtres, cela comprend également la recherche de nourriture.

- Mais n'ont-ils pas d'autres servants ? Et comment pouvons-nous les nourrir ?

- Ton maître on a. Mais te comptant leur nombre est seulement de cinq alors ce n'est pas assez pour s'occuper de tout alors j'aide. Et après pour les nourrir…je te montrerais dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Ta maîtresse n'a pas d'autres servants ?

- Non, à ma connaissance elle n'est pas intéressée par ça et même pour moi disons que je l'ai un peu…forcé à me prendre avec elle. Et surement que je ne supporterais pas de la voir avec quelqu'un d'autre…la dernière phrase avait était à peine prononcée, de façon si basse que Ciel ne put l'entendre, mais ce n'était pas grave, elle ne lui était pas réellement destiné après tout. Bien allons chercher à manger maintenant ! Dit-elle sur un ton beaucoup plus gai, tu verras je vais te montrer comment faire, c'est facile.

* * *

><p>Sebastian : Petite précision, pour la maîtresse de Sora une personne peut se sentir visé, elle tient à prévenir que quelque soit le sens que peut prendre cette fic (surtout yuri), elle n'imagine pas du tout ce genre de chose, et que c'est en partie Kurobara qui souhaite ça enfin...c'est à peu près ca.<p>

Moi : Voilà ! Merci beaucoup ^^ Je remercie infiniment ceux qui on put lire tout ça, savoir que quelqu'un peut supporter de lire mes conneries ca me rend heureuse XD Ahh j'allais oublier, la maîtresse de Sora n'a pas de nom…Kurobara a bien pensé a quelqu'un en m'aidant à écrire mais…bref je verrais mais si vous aviez des prénoms à me proposer je serais vraiment heureuse ^^ Et puis il y'a toujours des rôles secondaires…A la prochaine fois (et désolé de vous avoir embêté en racontant n'imp') ! Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

_Little-Bloody-Thing : Merci ^^ _

_Etoile-Lead-Sama : XD Merci ! Par contre ce que tu écris c'est beaucoup moins des conneries que ce que j'écris ! Infiniment merci ! _

_Lisa-chan : Merci beaucoup ! _

* * *

><p>Moi : Bijour a tous ! Et oui on est Mercredi ce qui veut dire nouveau chapitre ! Et peut-être aussi nouveau chapitre d'Ange et démon...on verra si j'arrive à finir le chapitre aujourd'hui !<p>

Kurobara : C'est une horreur avec elle ! Elle avance en rien ! Elle raconte n'imp' et sait même pas le nom qu'elle donnera à sa maîtresse ni même son caractère ! XD

Moi : Bon alors Ciel et Sebastian sont occupés dans leur chambre alors y'a que l'autre squatteuse et moi pour cette fois...D'ailleurs tu veux pas présenter ce chapitre ?

Kurobara : Oki... donc y'a des OC qui meurt, un OC apparaît, bref des conneries made in Sora-chan.

Moi : En tout cas, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Et prenant Ciel par le bras Sora put l'emmener vers une petite maison, elle se concentra afin de pouvoir compter…une…deux…trois respirations, trois personnes, trois âmes capable de servir de repas à leurs maîtres. Elle toqua à la porte et une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs, a peine plus de vingt-cinq ans surement, vint leur ouvrir.<p>

- Bonjour, que voulez-vous ?

- Mon petit frère et moi ne sommes là que depuis très peu de temps et nous nous sommes perdu, pourriez-vous nous aider ?

- Oui bien sur, entrez.

Et c'est ainsi que les deux servants purent pénétrer dans la maison avant d'être conduit dans une pièce où un homme s'occupait d'un mignon petit garçon.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda l'homme

- Ce sont deux enfants, ils se sont perdus, je me suis dis que peut-être tu pourrais les aider…

- Bien sur, où voulez vous aller les enfants ?

- En réalité je m'excuse de vous avoir menti mais tout les trois allez servir de repas pour nos maîtres. Elle avait dit ca tout a fait calmement malgré la gravité de la situation.

Mais tout le monde n'était pas aussi calme qu'elle, l'homme avait pris son bébé dans ses bras avant de rejoindre sa femme qui était déjà aussi loin des deux servants que possible, alors que Ciel ne savait comment réagir. Sora faillit rire, ils étaient réellement pitoyable, n'essayant même pas de lutter, fuyant sans même essayer de nier la réalité.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Une enfant comme toi ne peux pas…commença l'homme avant de chercher ses mots.

- Quoi ? Avoir un maître ? Ou vous tuer pour que vos âmes leur servent de repas ? Je vous assure que les deux sont possibles.

Et avec un sourire elle ancra son regard dans celui de la femme qui, hypnotisée ne bougea pas quand Sora s'avança vers elle. La servante leva la main droite pour la mettre sur la joue de la femme et lui baisser légèrement la tête approchant leurs bouches jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne soient qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Elle restèrent quelques secondes ainsi avant que la femme ne s'écroule, morte. Le mari était terrifié, qu'allait-il advenir de lui et de son bébé ? Allaient-ils mourir comme sa femme ? Il tremblait de peur, ce qui eut pour seule réaction de faire sourire Sora.

- Non, s'il te plaît, laisse nous vivre ! Je t'en supplie ! Commença-t-il, suppliant.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Il faut bien que nos maîtres se nourrissent et il n'auront jamais assez avec une âme.

- Alors sauve au moins mon fils ! Il est beaucoup trop jeune pour mourir ainsi !

- Hmm…d'accord, pour lui ca ira. Je te rassure, je le confierais a quelqu'un qui s'en occupera bien.

L'homme lui donna donc le bébé qu'elle prit tendrement dans ses bras le regardant quelques instants avant de se retourner vers le père. Pour le fixer tout comme elle avait fixé la femme plus tôt avant de s'avancer vers lui. Et comme l'autre avant lui il s'écroula, après qu'elle lui ait pris son âme.

Ciel pendant ce temps était choqué, Sora qui quelques minutes avant avait l'air d'être gentille venait de tuer deux personnes de sang-froid, non, en réalité elle semblait même en avoir éprouvé du plaisir. Et elle allait sans doute tuer le bébé comme elle avait fait avec ses parents, il ne lui laisserait pas faire !

- Sora ne fait pas ça ! Lui cria-t-il.

- Faire quoi ? Demanda Sora, surprise.

- Ne le tue pas…dit-il, désespéré.

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Je lui ai dit que je ne le tuerais pas je te rappelle.

- Mais…que vas-tu en faire ? Tu ne vas quand même pas le recueillir ?

- Le recueillir ? Non, je ne peux pas et de toute façon j'aime pas m'occuper des bébés… non je vais le donner à quelqu'un qui pourra bien s'occuper de lui.

- Ah d'accord… Par contre tu ne m'as pas montrer comment faire…

- C'est simple pour une créature possédant une âme son âme quitte quelques instants son corps quand elle respire avant de vite retourner dans son corps si personne ne la prend. Quand les démons et les serviteurs s'approchent ils peuvent sentir l'âme, à la différence des humains et après il faut juste la prendre, tu comprendras une fois que tu essayeras.

- Et comment tu as fait pour les hypnotiser ?

- Ca…en fait…c'est impossible pour toi…toi il faut que tu les tues sans qu'il ne fasse attention à toi…

- Pourquoi c'est impossible ?

- Eh bien…toi tu as été un humain avant qu'un démon ne prenne ton âme et te fasse devenir son serviteur. Moi je suis une demi-démone, mon père est un humain et ma mère une démone.

- Pourquoi être devenue une servante alors ? Demanda Ciel, intrigué.

- Je m'ennuyais, et puis si je l'ai fait c'est parce qu'elle est très importante pour moi, je ne l'aurais pas fait pour la première personne venue…

- Je viens de penser à quelque chose…ils n'ont pas eu l'air d'avoir mal, c'est normal ?

- Ca dépend de la personne qui prend leur âme.

- Ah d'accord…et pour prendre l'âme, a quel distance faut-il être ?

- Hmm…quelques millimètres au plus proche si tu ne veux pas faire un kiss après ca peut aller jusqu'à 2 centimètres…

- Merci…

- Viens rentrons, il faut que je te dépose à la maison avant de ramener le bébé et de nous préparer tout les deux pour le diner de ce soir.

- Je ne peux pas aller avec toi pour donner le bébé ?

- Non, impossible.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est un secret. Bon…maintenant on rentre.

Et sans un mot elle prit Ciel par la main et tout les deux disparurent pour se retrouver dans une chambre joliment meublé.

- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Ciel, se souvenant que l'endroit où il était avant ne ressemblait pas du tout à ça.

- C'est ta chambre. Sebastian à demandé à ce que les serviteurs l'arrangent un peu pour que tu y sois à ton aise…c'est assez impressionnant de sa part, tu dois beaucoup compter pour lui.

- Comment sais-tu que c'est ma chambre ?

- Pff…parce que c'est l'endroit où je voulais aller et que Sebastian l'avait déjà demandé pendant que tu dormais mais que les serviteurs ne voulaient pas te déranger.

- Ah d'accord…dit Ciel, gêné.

- Bon, alors, sais-tu comment te laver ?

- Non répondit l'ex-comte baissant légèrement la tête.

- Kurobara ! Appela alors Sora avant qu'ils puissent entendre quelqu'un toquer à la porte avant d'entrer. La nouvelle venue était une jolie jeune fille faisant à peu près 15 ans possédant de longs cheveux noirs descendant jusqu'au genoux, une peau très blanche et de magnifiques yeux verts foncés, ce qui l'a rendrait facilement désirable si elle n'avait pas un regard assez…cruel. Ses habits étaient assez normaux…s'ils n'étaient pas fait pour garçon ! Elle avait un pantalon serré noir, et une chemise blanche. Cela choqua quelque peu Ciel, les filles n'étaient-elle pas censé porter uniquement des robes ? Voyant la question dans le regard de Ciel, Sora se pencha vers lui avant de lui murmurer :

- Je sais que pour toi c'est bizarre de voir une fille en pantalon mais tu t'y habitueras, si on est ici c'est pour travailler et les robes ne sont guères approprié pour ça. Et ces quelques paroles dîtes elle reporta son attention sur la jeune fille.

- Kurobara, ce garçon est comme tu le sais sans doute déjà, Ciel Phantomhive, le dernier contractant qu'à eu ton maître. Je connais très bien ton caractère mais je t'en supplie ne déteint pas sur lui ! Ah et Sebastian à l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier alors ne te comporte pas mal avec lui, je pense que sinon la prochaine fois ta punition ne se résumera pas qu'à ne plus pouvoir te nourrir et dormir pendant une semaine. Donc, Kurobara il va falloir que tu t'occupes de laver l'ex-comte pendant que j'aille m'occuper d'un petit soucis. Ciel, dit-elle se tournant vers lui, elle c'est Kurobara, c'est la cruelle du groupe, mais n'y prête pas attention. Elle ne te fera certainement pas de mal, et si elle t'en fait dis le immédiatement à Sebastian, il la punira comme il faut. Bon, je vous laisse, bye bye !

Et c'est ainsi que Sora disparut pour aller chez les humains donner le bébé.

Pendant ce temps Ciel commença à être un peu stressé, comment allait se comporter l'autre avec lui ? Sora avait dit que c'était la cruelle du groupe, l'était-elle tant que ça ?

- Alors comme ça tu es le nouveau chouchou du maître, je me demande ce que tu as de si spécial… dit-elle avec un regard froid et en même temps quelque peu curieux.

* * *

><p>Moi : Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Détester ? Dites moi tout !<p>

Kurobara : Et si ils ont eut envie de vomir tellement ce texte est de qualité médiocre ?

Moi : Qu'ils le disent ! Et si possible avec ce que je pourrais améliorer, ca sert pas a grand chose sinon ! Bon...a la semaine prochaine ! Peut-être même avant dans Ange et démon ^^ ps : j'ai même une page facebook sur moi (cielxsebastian de ) ! XD


	3. Chapter 3

_Etoile-Lead-Sama : Ohhhh merci beaucoup ! _

* * *

><p>Moi : Coucou ! Eh oui on est Mercredi ! Donc nouveau chapitre ! Je me suis rendu compte hier que je racontais beaucoup la vie de Sora...mais c'était trop tard pour changer alors du coup j'espère que ca vous plaira quand même ^^<p>

Kurobara : Et puis après tout pendant toute la saison 2 on a entendu parler de l'autre, et les gens que ca dérangeait on s'en foutait ! Ouais je les aimes pas les persos de la saison 2...

Sebastian : Tu devrais arrêter ! Ca retarde les moments pervers...

Moi : Ouais je verrais...mais finalement je pense que je vais continuer juste pour embêter ^^ Bref...bonne lecture ! Ahh oui j'allais oublier, si le fait que j'ai peu de reviews vient du fait que ca fait un moment que je n'ai pas publié Ange et Démon, normalement il y'aura un nouveau chapitre bientôt ! Eh oui ayant la grosse flemme d'écrire un lemon, ca avançait pas...mais heureusement Ayumuri-sama m'a trouvé un échappatoire ! Encore une fois bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Sora était à peine arrivé dans le monde des humains qu'elle commença à courir, elle avait raté son sort et elle était arrivé un peu trop loin. Tant pis, de toute façon le diner n'était que dans quelques heures, elle avait le temps. Quelques minutes plus tard elle arriva devant un grand manoir et la servante qu'y la vit ne se doutant pas du danger qu'elle pouvait représenter accepta de la conduire à une jeune marquise, qui heureusement pour elle n'avait rien à faire de sa journée.<p>

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda la jeune fille blonde chez qui elle avait était conduite.

- Je m'appelle Sora, je suis une…connaissance de Ciel

- Que fais-tu là ?

- Je suis venue pour vous informer de la mort de votre cousin et fiancé et vous demandez si vous accepteriez de vous occuper de ce bébé.

- C-ciel est mort ? Questionna la blonde les larmes coulant presque de ses yeux beaux yeux verts

- Je suis désolé de vous l'annoncer comme ça.

- Mai-Mais comment ? Comment est-ce possible ? Son majordome n'était-il pas assez puissant pour pouvoir le sauver ? Et comment le connais-tu ? Et qui est-ce bébé ?

Aiie là ca se compliquait…Sora avait certes prévu qu'elle poserait des questions, mais elle ne pensait pas que les questions porteraient aussi sur Sebastian…dommage la petite histoire qu'elle avait joliment préparé sur le chemin était anéanti, tant pis elle était aussi très douée pour l'improvisation.

- S'il vous plait calmez-vous ! Sinon je ne pourrais rien vous dire. J'imagine que vous le savez très bien mais Ciel était le chien de la reine et devait accomplir les missions qu'elle lui donnait. Mais pour la dernière c'était plus compliqué, au milieu de son enquête il a apprit qu'il traquait les meurtriers de ses parents et que ces derniers avait en réalité tout planifier et l'attendait dans une ville. Arrivant dans une ville voisine il vit ce petit bébé qui avait été abandonné et m'ayant déjà rencontré dans une de ses anciennes histoires et vivant dans cette même ville il vint chez moi et me le confia disant que s'il devait arriver quelque chose je devrais le ramener chez vous, vous disant que c'était l'enfant que vous ne pourrez jamais avoir ensemble. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé durant les trois heures suivantes mais durant ce laps de temps il a dut arriver quelque chose d'important car Sebastian est venu chez moi m'annonçant d'une voix froide que jamais il nous sera possible de les revoir ajoutant que c'était inutile de les chercher, que Ciel ne faisait déjà plus partie de ce monde.

- Non ! C'est impossible ! Sebastian n'aurait jamais dit ça ! Il a l'air trop attaché à Ciel…

Tellement humaine…pensa Sora, toujours à refuser la réalité même quand elle est si proche de soi. Mais sans au fond avoir la force d'espérer que tout ça n'est qu'un immense mensonge et que la personne est en réalité encore en vie. Pas assez de folie pour savoir que l'autre fait partie d'un autre monde qui pourtant est si proche et si accessible.

- Je suis désolé. Dit simplement Sora, ne voulant pas s'attarder

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Demanda finalement la marquise regardant le bébé.

- Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ne pas l'appeler Ciel ?

- Oui, peut-être…répondit-elle les yeux dans le vague, n'étant pas en état de réfléchir. Paula ! Appela-t-elle avant que la servante n'apparaisse se demandant ce qui se passait. Ramène moi dans ma chambre, je crois que j'ai besoin de pleurer. Ahh et prépare une chambre à Sora si elle veut rester…

- Non ca ira ! Je dois rentrer chez moi, mais êtes-vous d'accord pour garder l'enfant ?

- Oui ca ira, quelqu'un s'en occupera jusqu'à ce que j'aille mieux. Maintenant je m'excuse mais je doit m'en aller, au revoir.

- Au revoir.

Et Sora repartit sans un mot, donnant le bébé à une servante, pendant qu'Elizabeth et Paula allèrent dans la chambre de la jeune marquise pour que celle-ci puisse se reposer. La demi-démone fut quand même heureuse de ne pas avoir été retenu plus longtemps, il fallait qu'elle aide Ciel à se préparer et qu'elle se prépare elle-même…sans compter qu'elle détestait entendre les humains pleurer.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle arriva dans la chambre de Ciel, avant de marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain où elle trouva Kurobara en train de sécher Ciel pendant que les deux discutaient tranquillement.

- Je vois qu'on discute bien ici dit-elle avec un sourire. Ca va Ciel, elle n'a pas été trop méchante ?

- Non, ca était.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois toujours que j'ai été méchante ? Demanda Kurobara qui se fit royalement ignoré.

- Bien. Kurobara tu peux sortir, je vais m'occuper de Ciel, on a un diner ce soir avec nos maîtres.

- Seulement vous quatre ?

- Oui. Comme tu le sais surement ma maîtresse est là pour encore quelques semaines et vu son rang elle doit être informé de tout les changements dans cette maison, ce qui veut dire qu'il est obligatoire que Sebastian lui présente Ciel et étant donné que j'ai, hormis mon rôle de servante, un titre important je ne peux pas ne pas être présente.

- Tsss…pourquoi tu t'es pourris la vie à faire le chien alors que tu es reconnu partout pour être une demi-démone si forte, convoitée et sans cœur qu'on en oublie toujours que tu as du sang humain ? A ces mots les yeux de Sora changèrent de couleur jusqu'à devenir rouge rose et que sa pupille se fende et elle jeta un regard froid à Kurobara.

- J'ai fais les choix que j'ai fais, ca ne te concerne pas et tu ne peux surement pas comprendre ce que j'éprouve alors tu vas te taire ou je demanderais la permission à ton maître de pouvoir t'étriper, permission que j'aurais sans doute. La réaction de la servante choqua Ciel, elle qui était si gentille quelque seconde plus tôt c'était à nouveau transformé en démone sans cœur, ces changements étaient flippants et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait l'air fâchée, qu'est-ce que l'autre avait dit de mal ?

- C'est bon, c'est bon calme toi ! Je m'en vais ! Ciel j'espère qu'on pourra se revoir bientôt ! Dit Kurobara avant de retourner à son travail, elle connaissait Sora est quand elle était comme ça il valait bien ne pas l'approcher. Quand elle fut partie, l'ex-comte se tourna vers Sora avant de lui demander

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait de mal ?

- Je déteste qu'on mentionne la personne que je suis pour les autres.

- Et qui es-tu réellement pour les autres ?

- Malgré que je sois une servante, j'ai un rang très élevé parmi les autres, normalement il est presque égal à celui de ma maîtresse. On m'a toujours connu très froide, mais en même temps très belle, même avec ma véritable apparence je reste magnifique. Alors tout le monde est surpris que j'ai choisi de devenir une simple chienne, mais pourtant quand je vois les autres je suis très souvent traité comme je l'étais avant, alors il y'a souvent des jaloux. Mais ne fait pas attention à ça ! Viens on va plutôt te préparer, tu dois être parfait pour ce soir…surtout si il y'a un after !

- Un quoi ? S'écria Ciel ayant peur que c'est-ce qu'il croit être

- Tu as bien compris, peut-être que tu perdra ta virginité ce soir avec Sebastian !

- Mais j'en ai aucune envie !

- Pfff…je te l'ai dit, tu es un servant tu n'as pas le choix ! Mais il ne faut pas t'inquiéter, ton maître est connu partout pour être très doué !

- Mais je m'en fous qu'il soit doué ! Je veux pas, je veux pas !

- Arrête de réagir comme ça, peut-être même que ca n'arrivera pas ce soir ! Et puis tu pourras faire quoi ? C'est un démon je te rappelle.

- Je…heu…

- Bon arrêtons de parler de ça c'est gênant ! Je me demande qu'est-ce que tu pourrais mettre pour ce soir…dit-elle se dirigeant vers l'armoire de la chambre regardant parmi tout les habits qui avaient été ajoutés par Sebastian celui qui lui conviendrait le mieux pour ce soir.

* * *

><p>Moi : Alors ? Bien ? Pas bien ? Vous vous y attendiez ? Pas du tout ? Vous croyez qu'il va se passer quoi pendant ce mystérieux diner ? Y'aura-t-il un after ? J'ai trop raconté la life de Sora ? Comment imaginer vous sa maîtresse à l'autre d'ailleurs ?<p>

Ciel : Arrête de t'exciter comme ça

Moi : Ahh désolé... par contre, grande nouvelle j'ai -enfin- eu mes cours, et je risque de beaucoup bosser cette semaine pour prendre un peu d'avance, donc c'est possible que j'ai un peu de retard la prochaine fois même si j'essaierai de tout faire pour que ça n'arrive pas. J'espère à la semaine prochaine tout le monde !


	4. Chapter 4

Etoile-lead-sama : T'a pas a t'excuser, cest déjà magnifique de ta part de me commenter ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas, et oui Ciel-sama est entièrement à Sebastian-sama ! Bon pour le lemon je vais essayer de le retarder quand même un peu...mais c'est sur qu'il y'en aura un ! Merci encore ! Gros bisous a toi aussi !

* * *

><p>Moi : Sorry j'ai publié tard aujourd'hui, mais j'avais vraiment oublié qu'on était mercredi ! J'ai aussi l'impression que ce chapitre est plus court, je m'excuse pour tout !<p>

Sebastian : Tu vas le payer !

Moi : Quand tu veux *sourire démoniaque* si tu me le fais payer tu n'auras pas le chapitre et tu ne pourras RIEN faire de pervers avec ton cher Ciel

Sebastian : Tu ne tiendrais pas

Moi : Tu verras ^^ Bref, bonne lecture tout le monde !

* * *

><p>Finalement Sora sortit quelques vêtements qu'elle posa sur le lit avant de déshabiller Ciel, tout en lui ordonnant de fermer les yeux, pour qu'il garde la surprise. Quand elle eut fini elle le conduisit devant un grand miroir se trouvant dans la salle de bain. Ciel fut…choqué. Il avait un short très court et très moulant de couleur noir, une simple chemise blanche et…une queue et des oreilles de chat !<p>

- Mais c'est quoi ça ? Demanda-il horrifié.

- Comment ça ? C'est une queue et des oreilles de chat tout ce qu'il y'a de plus normal, accompagné d'un short et d'une chemise. Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi je dois une chose pareille ?

- Sebastian est connu partout pour aimer les chats, j'imagine que ca lui plaira beaucoup de te voir comme ça !

- Mais…tu veux vraiment que je me fasse violer ou quoi ?

- Hmm…peut-être.

- En tout cas je refuse de porter ça ! Dit Ciel commençant déjà à se dépouiller, mais bien entendu il fut cloué au mur, Sora le regardant froidement.

- Ciel, on n'a pas du se comprendre, soit tu mets ça soit je te laisse entièrement aux bons soins de Sebastian, dès maintenant, tu choisis quoi ?

Et alors que Ciel allait dire qu'il préférait porter cette tenue, des bruits de pas se firent entendre ce qui fit que Sora se dégagea rapidement du jeune ex-comte. Bientôt la porte s'ouvrit sur Sebastian, qui resta quelques secondes surpris par la tenue de Ciel avant d'afficher un petit sourire qui en disait long sur ses pensées.

- Ah non ! Ca ne va pas du tout ! Tu ne devais pas le voir avant le dîner, c'était ta surprise ! Se plaignit Sora, retrouvant une attitude de « gentille demi-démone »

- Désolé d'avoir ruiné ta surprise Sora, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de voir comment allait mon petit Ciel.

- Il va plutôt bien, cependant c'est moi qui vous nourrirait, Ciel ne pouvant pas encore le faire, n'ayant pas reçu de formation adéquate.

- Tu lui enseigneras ?

- Je ne suis pas très bonne prof tu sais, je pense que tu t'en occuperas mieux toi-même.

- Bien, toi va te préparer immédiatement, tu ne peux pas te montrer ainsi ce soir. Dit-il regardant sa tenue.

- A ce soir vous deux ! Dit-elle quittant la salle, laissant les deux seuls, pendant que Ciel commençait vraiment à avoir peur.

- Ca va ? Demanda le maître à un Ciel gêné.

- O-oui

- Pour avant, ne va pas croire que je suis désolé. Je te voulais et te veux encore tellement que c'est presque impossible de résister, si l'autre n'était pas intervenu je t'aurais fait mien sans aucune hésitation. C'est moi le maître maintenant, ne l'oublie pas, et tu dois faire tout ce que je te dis en tant que simple servant, que tu le veuilles ou non. Bon, et si nous recommencions ce que nous avions commencé avant ? Demanda Sebastian avec un sourire pervers.

- Nonnn !

- Pfff…c'est bon pour cette fois car je n'ai pas envie que tu sois en mauvais état pour le dîner, mais je te garantie que tu ne resteras pas pur très longtemps.

- Ne rêve pas ! Jamais je ne ferrais quelque chose avec toi !

- On verra bien, dit Sebastian avec un petit sourire. Bon je dois te laisser, je dois aussi aller me préparer. Je vais te laisser aux bons soins de Kurobara, on se verra plus tard. Puis, il repartit sans un mot non sans avoir donner un baiser à Ciel, le faisant rougir. Sora quand a elle avait rejoins sa chambre avant de se jeter sur le lit qui s'y trouver. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller à se diner, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, un très mauvais pressentiment même. Mais bref…elle devait se changer, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être en retard ! La demi-démone ferma les yeux, se concentrant légèrement avant que des pétales de roses noires ne l'encerclent masquant son corps, mais elles ne tardèrent pas a disparaitre, laissant voir sa nouvelle apparence. Elle était…magnifique. Tout son corps était très pâle, sans aucune imperfection (ni vêtement d'ailleurs), contrastant avec ses yeux rouges et ses longs cheveux bruns lui descendant jusqu'aux chevilles, elle avait également grandit et sa silhouette était devenu plus féminine. Sora se rapprocha de son armoire, sans réellement se soucier de sa tenue ou plutôt de son absence de tenue [Nda : Où sont ses habits ? J'en sais rien xD]. Elle ouvrit la porte, observant chacune de ses tenues cherchant laquelle elle pourrait mettre. Elle se décida finalement pour une courte robe noire avec des chaussures à talons qu'elle enfila rapidement avant de regarder l'heure, 3 minutes avant 22 heures, l'heure du dîner, elle devait se dépêcher si elle ne voulait pas être en retard.

La servante courut jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive devant les deux grandes portes de la salle pour les dîners spéciaux. Alors qu'elle allait entrer elle vit Ciel arriver accompagné de Kurobara, cette dernière la regarda quelques instants avant de tourner les talons et de repartir sans un mot, les laissant tout les deux. Le jeune ex-comte était assez nerveux, comment ce diner allait-il se passer ? Comment Sebastian le traiterait-il ? Et comment était la maîtresse de Sora ? Mais toutes ses questions se dissipèrent quand il vit que Sora le regardait, il la dévisagea quelques instants ce demandant ce qui lui était arrivé, était-ce donc ça sa véritable apparence ?

- On y va ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

- D'accord répondit-il après avoir repris sa respiration, essayant de faire un petit sourire à Sora.

La demi-démone lui prit doucement la main tout en poussant une des portes, remarquant la présence de sa maîtresse elle lâcha la main de Ciel, s'agenouillant lançant un regard brulant à la démone.

Le jeune garçon quand à lui n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, il était trop occupé à regarder la pièce, au fond de la salle se trouvait d'épais rideaux masquant l'extérieur, au centre de la pièce se trouvait de la nourriture qu'il avait l'habitude de manger quand il était encore réellement humain, posé sur une grande table. Et les murs étaient remplis de tableaux, plus beaux et spéciaux les uns que les autres, mais ceux qui avaient le plus retenu son attention étaient une petite dizaine de tableaux le représentant, lui, dans différentes poses…quelques unes très indécentes.

Il revient à la situation seulement quand il entendit une voix lui étant totalement inconnu, était-ce donc elle la maîtresse de Sora ?

« J'ai bien cru que tu allais être en retard, ca aurait bien été la première fois, Sora »

- Jamais je ne me permettrais une chose pareille, maîtresse. »

* * *

><p>Moi : Voilà ! Chapitre fini ! Donc, comme vous pourrez le remarquer, la maîtresse de Sora n'est pas décrite, vous ne savez ni son nom, ni son apparence, ni son caractère, et je vous jure que je n'ai pas fait ça pour vous embêtez ou vous faire attendre (ou peut-être un tout petit peu) en fait…c'est juste que je ne possède pas ces informations XD…oui je sais c'est pas très intelligent de faire une fic sans se concentrer avant sur les personnages…c'est peut-être pourquoi le prochain chapitre risque d'avoir un peu de retard, même si j'essaierai qu'une telle chose n'arrive pas. Mais je dois partir la semaine avec mon père dans le perche (sinon je ne peux pas aller a la JECentre, d'ailleurs si quelqu'un y va je serais heureuse de vous rencontrer ! Entre fan de kuro et de yaoi ! Ajoutez moi sur msn ou face si ca vous intéresse ! Ou que vous voulez parler...) et je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir avoir internet, ou très peu alors je peux encore moins garantir que le prochain chapitre sera publié le mercredi.<p>

Kurobara : Pour la maîtresse de Sora pourquoi tu ne ferrais pas…

Moi : *la coupe en rougissant* non ! Hors de question ^^ Veut pas me retrouver en enfer dans la semaine !

Ciel : Pfff…tu sais le retard n'est pas important, prend ton temps !

Moi : Pourquoi je ferrais ca ? Ne serait-ce pas plutôt parce que tu ne veux pas être baisé sauvagement sur un bureau, une table, dans la baignoire, ou encore sur un meuble de cuisine (mes dernières envies bizarres XD) ?

Ciel : Heu…c'est naturel, non ?

Moi : Tout a fait ! Mais c'est pas toi qui commande *sourire démoniaque*. Bref, j'espère à la semaine prochaine tout le monde !


	5. Chapter 5

_Etoile-Lead-Sama : Kyya j'ai hâte de lire ça ! Oui oui il va lui sauter dessus...mais pas maintenant XD *imagine Sora* Ohh oui elle est belle. Ohh j'espère qu'on pourra s'y voir (pas comme cette année XD) ! Bisous ! _

* * *

><p>Moi : Coucou tout le monde ! Désolé de ne pas avoir publié la semaine dernière mais je n'avais aucune connections internet et le chapitre à pris trèèèès longtemps à s'écrire malgré qu'il soit très court. Et...ben vous pouvez remercier Ayumuri-chan (ma Ayu-sama adoré ! #SBARF#) parce que c'est elle qui a écrit toute la partie en italique, et qui donc à créer mon personnage et lui a donné un nom, ce qui explique pourquoi on peut croire qu'elle a un certain caractère alors qu'en fait...non.<p>

Ciel : Cette fille est dingue !

Sebastian : Je confirme...

Kurobara : La connaissant c'est pas moi qui va dire le contraire...en plus de ça elle est conne...

Moi : Ahh et petite nouvelle pour vous j'ai un petit blog (tout pourri je vais tenter de l'arranger) ciel-samaxsebastian-sama . skyrock . com et je vais y écrire l'avancée de mes fics et mes futurs projets. Si ca vous intéresse...on sait jamais ^^ Ohh et pendant que j'y pense, ma meilleure amie a dit qu'elle savait pas que j'aimais être dominer...en réfléchissant bien, non je suis pas trop fan de ça mais c'est juste parce que j'ai jamais trouvé quelqu'un qui le pourrait...enfin si mais... bref Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder d'un peu plus près la jeune fille qui faisait office de maîtresse. Elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à une maîtresse et encore moins à une démone, non, on aurait plutôt dis... Une magnifique poupée aux allure féerique, une jeune adolescente aux allure ravissante enfin bon, Ciel a toujours su qu'il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences, la preuve, lui-même était le maître d'un démon alors il n'y avait plus grand chose qui pouvait l'étonner.<em>

_Cependant, l'ex-comte ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la jeune Lady en face de lui qui semblait complètement ignorer sa présence. Elle avait le visage fin mais gardant malgré tout les formes de ceux d'une enfant, on pourrait croire que sa peau est faîte de porcelaine tellement elle était blanche et lisse. Pourtant, elle devait sûrement aussi avoir la peau douce, aussi agréable que le velours. Ses joues étaient légèrement rosies, elle ne semblait pas porter de maquillage d'après Ciel, seulement un rouge à lèvre, d'une couleur assez clair, un rose pâle mais qui lui allait à ravir. D'ailleurs c'est l'une des seules couleurs qui ressortent assez bien de son visage à part ses yeux, des yeux mauves, semblable à la couleur de cette fleur. Pourtant, elle montrait un regard profond et mystérieux dont on ne pouvait lire un quelconque sentiment, un regard intimidant mais qui paraît aussi doux, ces yeux étaient une beauté rare, autant que ceux de Sebastian. Sa chevelure encadrait son visage en de fines mèches. Ses cheveux semblaient être blond – la salle reste sombre au yeux de notre Lord-, un blond extrêmement clair mais dégageant une certaine chaleur, les rendant magnifique alors qu'on pouvait entrevoir dans la pénombres de beaux reflets gris, les rendant aussi soyeux que de la soie. Deux longues mèche ondulées tombaient sur sa poitrine, tandis que ses cheveux étaient coiffés en une longue tresse et attachés en un chignon. Elle n'était pas très grande, elle était plus petite que Sora de deux centimètres mais restait malgré tout plus grande que Ciel, ce qui frustrait un peu ce dernier._

_Cette jeune fille portait des habits de deuils, on dirait, seulement que de couleurs sombres. Elle portait une robe mondaine noir avec quelques décorations traditionnelles d'une couleur rouge extrêmement sombre. Cette robe était à bretelle, noir dont était ornée de froufrou blanc. Une magnifique rose noir décorait simplement sur sa poitrine tandis que le bas de sa longue robe possédait de nombreux rubans attachés en des nœuds et de nombreux tissus semblant bien lourd. La jeune maîtresse avait aussi de longs gants noir fins avec un fin ruban blanc ondulé attaché en un nœud. Elle portait aussi des bottes noires en cuir et à talons. Ces dernières étaient à lacets blanc tandis que des roses rouges, sombres, décoraient le côté de ses bottes. Elle était magnifique et semblait pourtant respirer une certaine crainte, une certaine autorité qui semblait glacé le sang du jeune Lord. Elle ressemblait étrangement à une personne qu'il connaissait que trop bien mais malgré tout, elle restait enchantement mystérieuse !_

__ Pourrais-tu cessé de me scruter ainsi ? Cela est très malpoli venant d'un domestique de Sebastian, déclara la jeune Lady en lançant un regard neutre au servant bien qu'on pouvait ressentir une certaine frustration._

_Ciel détourna rapidement son regard mais la voix de la jeune fille le choqua un peu. Sa voix était douce mais semblable à un adulte, puissante mais restant malgré tout au stade d'une simple adolescente. Elle était agréable à entendre, voir mélodieuse mais aussi extrêmement froide, cette personne était vraiment intrigante bien que belle, pensa le jeune comte._

_Il dirigea son regard sur Sora qui s'était relevée et qui lança un regard noir. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû la regarder de cette manière..._

__ Bon Sora, au lieu de l'effrayer et de jalouser pour rien, fait les présentations, ordonna la jeune fille avec une pointe d'irritation._

__ Bien My Lady, répondit la jeune servante un main sur le cœur, Ciel-kun, voici Evangelina McRinné, ma maîtresse._

__ E-Enchanté, je me nomme-_

__ Ciel Phantomhive, ancien contractant de Sebastian Michaelis, oui je le sais..., coupa Evangelina avec un regard arogant._

_Ciel tiqua à cette remarque. _Comment pouvait-elle le connaître ? Son maître lui avait-il déjà tout raconter sur lui ? Était-ce le cas pour toutes les personnes dans cette maison ? Ou n'était ce qu'à elle ? Et si oui qui était-elle pour lui ?

Mais il ne put continuer très longtemps car la porte derrière eux s'ouvrit alors laissant apparaître l'ex-majordome du comte, très séduisant. Il portait un très serré pantalon noir moulant et une chemise noire. Son visage était parfait et ses yeux ne tardèrent pas à se poser sur son jeune servant. Mais il fut bientôt interrompu par la voix de la démone.

- Alors comme ça tu as du retard, c'est rare Sebastian. Aurais-tu voulu te faire beau pour ton cher servant ?

- Peut-être bien, répondit-il avec un sourire. Ciel quelque peu surpris par ces paroles…Sebastian c'était fait bien…pour lui ? Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Ce n'était qu'un simple servant, rien de plus, il n'avait rien a espérer.

- Tu es beaucoup trop attacher à lui, ca te perdra.

- Ohh mais tu sais, commença-t-il avant de s'approcher et de lui murmurer à l'oreille, trop faiblement pour que Ciel puisse l'entendre, si c'est pour être avec lui je veux bien être perdu. Mais bien entendu tu n'es pas du genre à pouvoir comprendre ça, Evangelina.

Ciel n'entendit pas mais commença à s'énerver, que lui cachait-il ? Et qu'était-ce pour qu'il ne puisse l'entendre ? Quand il entendit un petit rire il se retourna, Sora qui apparemment avait calmé sa crise de jalousie n'avait pu s'empêcher d'écouter les deux démons. Alors comme ça il était vraiment amoureux de Ciel ? Ohh c'est mignon ! Et de la façon dont le regardait l'humain les sentiments étaient sans doute réciproque…la seule question qui restaient était quand ce serait suffisamment visible pour que les deux s'en aperçoivent…surement pas avant un petit moment. Il faudrait déjà que Ciel se rende compte de ses sentiments et qu'il les accepte, ce qui ne serait pas une chose simple. Finalement suite à un signe de Sebastian les deux servants s'assirent en face de leur maître respectif. Avant qu'Evangelina ne prenne la parole.

- Ca me surprend quand même un peu, Sebastian. N'est-ce pas toi qui avait dit que tu ne prendrais plus de servant ?

- C'est-ce que j'avais dit. Mais toi n'avais-tu pas dit que tu n'en aurais pas ?

- Mais Sora c'est différent, ce n'est pas réellement une servante. C'est elle qui a décidé de me suivre, sans même mon accord.

- Tu aurais pu la faire partir si tu ne voulais pas d'elle.

- Ca n'aurait servi à rien, elle serait revenu. Et puis, il y'a quelque chose en elle qui me dit qu'elle peut m'être utile.

- Si tu le dis…

- Cette conversation embêtante m'a donné faim, Sora viens.

Sora se leva alors, s'approchant d'elle avant de finalement s'agenouiller, levant la tête regardant sa maîtresse. Evangelina rapprocha leurs lèvres à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre puis surprenant même Sora elle colla leurs bouches ensembles, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait, habituellement elle restait a quelques millimètres, même pour se nourrir. La démone prit un peu d'âme humaine que la demi-démone avait tué, mais aujourd'hui elle avait envie de plus, elle l'avait déjà prouvé en l'embrassant. Elle voulait goûter la propre âme de sa servante, et elle savait parfaitement que Sora la laissera faire alors elle n'hésita pas à en prendre un peu, causant une grande douleur à la demi-démone qui malgré tout se laisse faire [Nda : Génial j'ai réussi à transformer Sora en grande maso ! XD A moins que c'est à cause de ses sentiments pour l'autre qu'elle se laisse faire…], mais elle faisait tout pour se contrôler, elle ne pouvait montrer aux autres sa douleur.

Finalement la démone la lâcha sans pour autant se décaler, laissant son front poser contre celui de sa servante. C'était la meilleure âme qu'elle avait goûté jusqu'à maintenant. Le mélange d'âme humaine et démoniaque était profondément délicieux. Mais ca ne suffisait pas a rendre cela aussi bon, il y'avait aussi un petit arrière goût que seulement elle pourrait sentir, provenant de l'amour que Sora éprouvait pour elle.

- C'est bon, j'ai assez. Retourne à ta place. Dit-elle alors, se rasseyant correctement.

Et l'autre sans un mot retourna s'asseoir encore un peu fatigué de la perte d'une partie de son âme.

- Ca va ? Lui demanda quand même Ciel voyant qu'elle était moins énergique que d'habitude.

- Oh…oui oui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire, se reprenant retrouvant rapidement ses forces (elle n'est pas une demi-démone pour rien). Et toi ?

- Ca va…mais c'est quoi tout ses tableaux ? Demanda-t-il observant en particulier un où il était sur Sebastian dans une position assez…osée.

- Ahh ca. C'est quand Sebastian s'ennuie, il laisse libre court à ses pensées.

- Attends…tu veux dire que c'est **lui **qui les as dessinés ?

- Oui. Il est doué n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais c'est pas mal…mais je préfèrerais qu'il ne me dessine pas moi !

- Ca il faut voir avec lui. Mais je ne suis pas sure qu'il soit d'accord…

- Ce n'est très polie pour quelqu'un de votre rang de parler entre vous en présence de vos maîtres. Les interrompit alors Evangelina.

- Je m'excuse maîtresse.

- C'est bon. Mais la prochaine fois, qu'il demande à son maître.

- D-D'accord. Répondit Ciel à qui la démone impressionnait encore.

Et alors que Sebastian allait dire quelque chose, Kurobara, toqua à la porte avant d'entrer.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Tu sais que nous n'aimons pas être dérangé durant les dîners de ce type. Se plaint le démon, se comportant froidement avec la servante.

- Je suis désolé, monsieur. Mais-…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'une dizaine de personnes entrèrent. La première avec de court cheveux roux s'avança dans la salle avec de parler d'une voix froide.

- Le démon ayant pour nom Sebastian Michaelis et la demi-démone du nom de Sora doivent nous suivre dès à présent pour l'un des pires crimes possible pour notre espèce. Nous vous conseillons de venir sans vous plaindre ou nous serons obligé de vous punir.

* * *

><p>Moi : Voilà, un chapitre de plus ! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé en tout cas ! Surtout la partie en italique #SBARF#<p>

Kurobara : Et voilà ca recommence...faîtes pas attention, elle est folle.

Ciel et Sebastian : Reviews ?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Etoile-Lead-Sama** : Coucou ! Humm...j'aime bien l'idée ! Mais je crois que je préfère sauter sur Sora et Evangelina...J'ai hâte de pouvoir y être ! Ohh oui merci à Ayu-sama ! En plus elle est douée, non ? Oui Sora est une grande jalouse, elle est très possessive envers sa maîtresse, c'est vrai que c'est mimi XD Mais on ne sait jamais imagine que l'un des deux s'amourache de l'autre ? Ciel ne pourrait pas finir avec Sebastian et Sora galérerait encore plus à avoir sa maîtresse TT La description de Seba, classe ? Heu...si tu le dis...je suis vraiment pas douée pour les descriptions je trouve ^^" Ohh pourquoi tu trouves ca louche ? Owwiiii Seba se serait pas gêné du tout ! Kyya j'aurais adoré écrire ça ! Mais je l'ai pas fait XD Oui je sais je suis douée pour faire les fins à la cons, où tout le monde se dit : "Rahh cette saleté d'auteur aurait pas pu tout simplement les faire baiser ?" XD Oui ^^ C'est vraiment un crime bizarre n'est ce pas ? Ahh mais je ne t'oublie pas ! Ce qui ne veut pas dire que tu dois arrêter de me reviewer hein ! Tu es une des rares qui le fait je vais me sentir seule sans toi TT Mais je doute quand même sérieusement que je ne suis pas folle XD Merci en tout cas ^^ _

_**Lisa-chan** : Ohh une revenante ! J'ai été super heureuse de te revoir commenté ^^ Tu verras bien ^^ Mais une chose est sure OUI IL Y'AURA DU YAOI ! Bon après les rencontres faudra attendre un peu...je galère déjà à inventer un des personnages importants alors en créer d'autres moins important faudra attendre XD Merci beaucoup ^^ _

* * *

><p>Moi : Pffiiouu... ca faisait super longtemps que je n'avais plus poster le matin ! Je m'excuse si Sora et Evangelina prennent beaucoup de place dans l'histoire mais je n'aime pas trop quand il y'a que du cul (sauf dans les OS)...et puis ils ont bien créés eux aussi des persos assez important dans la saison 2 de kuro donc je peux bien inventer les miens !<p>

Kurobara : Et désolé s'il y'a des fautes ca fait depuis 2h du mat qu'elle y travaille (il est 6h30) et a cette heure là on a plus les yeux trop en face des trous...surtout que ca fait quelques jours qu'elle a pas de nouvelle de sa copine alors bon...cette tarée est denouveau pas loin de la crise de manque.

Ciel : J'ai peur sur le coup...j'ai l'impression que je ne resterais pas vierge longtemps...

Sebastian : C'est possible, la connaissant...

Moi : Heyy je ne suis pas si perverse (bon ok...j'avoue là je suis pas crédible) ! Quoique... mais bref pour ceux qui se demanderaient pourquoi il y'a quand même beaucoup de roses noires dans cette fic c'est à cause d'un manga et comme je suis pas si méchante que ça je vous file le lien (vous voyez je suis quand même un peu gentille) allez voir sur le blog de creator-ayumuri-chan (c'est un skyrock).. J'adore ! Bon il n'y qu'une page de poster pour l'instant mais l'auteur dessine super bien et l'histoire a l'air vraiment très intéressante...Bon et ca n'engage que moi mais si vous n'allez pas lire je pense que vous allez rater votre vie ^^

Kurobara : Et voilà elle recommence...je vais tenter de la calmer, en attendant, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>- Et si nous n'en avons pas envie ? C'est très impoli d'interrompre plusieurs démons de haut rangs durant un dîner. Demanda finalement Sora, qui n'avait réellement <strong>aucune envie <strong>de les suivre !

- Vous n'êtes pas de haut rang, vous n'êtes que des criminels.

- Des criminels ? Je ne pense pas. Et puis n'avais-tu pas été accusé du même crime que nous ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé d'ailleurs ?

- Ne te moque pas de moi, demi-démone. Tu sais très bien ce qui est arrivé ! Ils m'ont brisé, ils l'en fait m'oublier ! Et puis quand ce fut fait il ne me voyait plus quoi que je fasse, je pouvais lui parler qu'il ne m'entendait pas ! Lâcha la rousse pleine de rage, des larmes coulant presque de ses magnifiques yeux rouges.

- Sora, cesse un peu d'être méchante avec elle, elle n'y est pour rien et tu devrais la comprendre.

- Mais…maîtresse ! Elle n'a rien fait pour ne pas qu'ils soient séparés ! J'étais là ! Elle n'a même pas essayé de se rebeller !

- Sora ca suffit ! Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi. Mais à la place de parler, pourquoi ne lui montrerais-tu pas comment tu aurais réagis à sa place ? Demanda-t-elle, avec un petit sourire.

- Bien, my lady répondit la demi-démone, s'inclinant.

- Dois-je comprendre que tu as l'intention de te rebeller ? Demanda la rousse, prête au combat.

- Oui, c'est exactement ça, répondit-elle.

A peine finit cette phrase, une vingtaine de personnes entrèrent dans la salle, s'approchant dangereusement.

- Vous ne comprenez rien à rien, vous croyez réellement que vous pouvez nous battre ? Se plaint Sora.

Plus quelques secondes après elle avait disparu, et deux ennemis s'étaient effondrés, la tête tranchée. Ciel de son côté était assez terrifié, qu'allait-t-il advenir de lui ? Il savait que Sora pouvait être puissante, enfin, il l'espérait. Mais si elle les battait ceux là d'autres arriveraient, et jamais ca n'en finirait. Et puis…qu'allait-il se passer si son maître était emmené ? Il serait seul avec l'autre démone ? Ah non il n'en avait pas la moindre envie ! Elle lui faisait un peu peur…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne les laisserais pas nous séparer, lui murmura Sebastian, l'ayant étreint par derrière.

- Tu ne va pas l'aider ? Demanda l'ex-comte à son maître.

- Non. Je préfère m'occuper de toi. Je m'en voudrais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose et tu n'es pas capable de te défendre.

- Mais c'est aussi toi qu'ils veulent ! Lâcha Ciel, pas si heureux que ça d'être collé au démon qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de le lâcher.

- Oui. Mais tu es plus en danger que moi. Et elle est tout a fait capable de se débrouiller, regarde.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, deux autres étaient morts. Sora commençait cependant à fatiguer, non parce qu'elle se battait trop mais parce qu'ils étaient trop faibles et que ca l'énervait. Finalement dix étaient morts en à peine huit minutes. Et pendant qu'elle se battait le démon était tranquillement d'étreindre son Ciel, Ciel qui étrangement ne faisait rien pour se dégager. Et la démone pendant ce temps regardait tranquillement, un peu en retrait.

Mais les adversaires, au grand plaisir de Sora, étaient de plus en plus puissants et commençaient enfin à être à son niveau. Mais à part avoir moins de facilité rien ne changeait, ils finissaient tous dans de très piteux états. Mais finalement la demi-démone tomba sur un adversaire très puissant qui arriva a la blesser assez gravement. Alors elle se dépêcha de l'achever. Mais la douleur se faisait grande et il lui restait encore une dizaine d'adversaires. Et juste au moment où elle allait décider de laisser la place à un autre elle vit la rousse lancer un couteau qui malgré les apparences n'était pas dirigé vers elle mais vers Evangelina qui…ne bougea pas. Mais, il ne faut pas croire qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, elle avait juste envie de tester la réaction de sa servante. Et de toute manière le couteau ne fit que lui blesser légèrement la joue.

Cependant Sora n'eut pas la même absence de réaction que la démone, s'il y'avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait c'était qu'on ose toucher à sa maîtresse (bon, il y'avait aussi quand quelqu'un la désirait mais ca c'était une autre histoire) !

Les yeux de la demi-démone commencèrent à briller dangereusement à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de la rousse. Oh non elle ne pourrait pas s'échapper, ca c'était sur, la demi-démone lui ferait payer cet affront. La dizaine de démons qui restaient furent déchiquetés par les ongles de Sora devenus plus longs et durs. Dans sa rage elle ne prit même pas la peine de faire attention à ne pas se salir et elle ne tarda pas a être couverte du sang de ses victimes. Ciel malgré tout ce qu'il avait déjà vu dut se retourner et cacher son visage dans la chemise de son maître. Evangelina, elle, la regardait avec attention, elle savait combien Sora tenait à elle, mais ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle devienne si folle.

Malheureusement pour la demi-démone la rousse s'était déjà enfuit. Mais elle n'hésita pas à lui courir après, cependant celle-ci était rapide et avait sorti ses ailes. Sora, encore pleine de rage et d'envie de la détruire n'hésita pas à détruire sa robe pour laisser apparaître des ailes de chauve-souris, lui déchirant la peau, ce qui aurait été une douleur insupportable pour un humain. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour la rattraper et la plaquer contre le sol la lacérant de ses griffes. Bientôt elle ne fut plus reconnaissable, mais son cœur battait encore. Enfin…jusqu'à ce que Sora finisse par planter les crocs dans son corps, lui injectant un poison qui la ferrait souffrir pendant un jour entier avant qu'elle ne finisse par mourir.

La demi-démone finit enfin par reprendre ses esprits, quelque peu choquée parce qu'elle avait fait. Elle détestait vraiment perdre le contrôle d'elle-même. Mais elle ne regrettait pas ses actes, la rousse le méritait. Finalement c'est en s'apercevant qu'elle était pleine de sang et que sa robe était à moitié déchiré qu'elle décida de se lever. Faisant disparaître ses ailes, retrouvant des ongles normaux et faisant retrouver leur couleur 'normale' a ses yeux.

Bientôt Evangelina arriva près d'elle. Son visage n'affichant qu'un petit sourire. Finalement voyant que sa servante ne parlait pas elle se décida à le faire.

- Sebastian à emmené Ciel dans sa chambre, je pense que tu as du un peu le traumatiser. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu deviennes aussi folle, Sora. Tu devrais te contrôler davantage.

- Je m'excuse maîtresse, mais j'imagine que vous savez très bien que je n'aime pas quand vous êtes touché.

- Je sais très bien. Répondit elle avec un sourire. Mais ta perte de contrôle ne te dispensera pas de nettoyer tout ce que tu as salit, après que tu te sois nettoyé et habillé bien sur.

- Bien, my lady. Répondit Sora, tout en s'inclinant. Veuillez juste me permettre de vous guérir. Finit-elle s'approchant de la démone, avant de passer sa langue sur sa blessure, pour que quelques secondes plus tard, il y'ait plus rien. Mais la servante était déjà partie, laissant sa maîtresse seule, se demandant qu'elle mouche avait piqué Sora pour qu'elle se comporte ainsi avec elle. Jamais auparavant elle ne se serait permis une telle chose…tentait-elle finalement de se rebeller ? Et si oui, pourquoi ?

Sebastian pendant ce temps avait ramené Ciel dans sa chambre avant de le nettoyer et de le changer, comme il le faisait quand c'était l'humain le maître. Puis il le coucha doucement dans son lit, sans que l'ex-comte n'eut fait quelque chose pour l'en empêcher. Cette journée l'avait épuisé, et il était trop fatigué pour se débattre, et puis le toucher de son ex-majordome était si délectable…mais a quoi pensait-il ? Non le toucher du démon n'était pas délectable ! Comment avait-il pu penser une chose pareille ? C'était indigne de la part d'un Phantomhive ! Finalement quand Sebastian allait quitter la salle Ciel lui attrapa la manche avant de lui murmurer :

- S'il te plait, reste avec moi.

Et par ses paroles il fut si mignon que Sebastian ne put s'empêcher de se coucher près de lui avant de le prendre tendrement dans ses bras. Sachant très bien que bientôt son jeune servant redeviendrait le garçon froid qu'il était.

* * *

><p>Moi : Alors vous avez aimé ? Oui je sais ce chapitre est un peu bizarre...mais bon...j'ai tenté !<p>

Ciel : Je sens vraiment que je ne resterais pas vierge longtemps si ca continue...

Sebastian : Tu nous fait trop OOC !

Moi : Oui oui j'avoue Ciel ta virginité bientôt disparaîtra et je vous fais OOC...mais je ne sais pas garder le caractère des personnages TT Ohh et juste une question, vous trouvez pas que je suis un peu méchante avec Sora ? Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas et à la semaine prochaine j'espère ^^


	7. Chapter 7

_**Etoile-Lead-Sama :** Désolé pour le retard ! Non déprime pas ! Voilà le chapitre est là ! Même s'il est peut-être pas aussi bien qu'il le devrait…_

* * *

><p>Moi : Oui je sais j'ai un jour de retard, c'est trèèèès mal ! Je m'en excuse sincèrement et si vous le souhaitez je vous laisserez me punir de toute les manières que vous voulez…enfin…ca c'est encore à voir ^^'<p>

Ciel : Ohh tu sais tu aurais pu attendre pour publier, ca aurait pas été grave…

Moi : Mouais…tu veux juste pas perdre ta virginité…parce que j'avoue dans ce chapitre IL Y'A DU LEMON ENTRE CIEL ET SEBASTIAN (et c'est horrible). Voilà je l'ai dit XD

Sebastian : Pourquoi t'as du retard en fait ?

Moi : Ohhh rien de spécial…j'avais la flemme (sans compter que je ne sais même pas si le dernier chapitre a été apprécié TT) et puis ma meilleure avait disparue quelque jour alors j'étais au bord de la crise…mais je ne laisserais plus cela se produire !

Kurobara : Elle dit ça mais elle redeviendra folle si ca arrive à nouveau.

Moi ; Tais-toi toi, et rêve pas je ne t'ai pas pardonné le coup du défi que j'ai perdu.

Kurobara : Hihi je m'en fiche que tu me pardonnes pas, tu dois écrire cette fic maintenant.

Moi : Je vais faire un meurtre ^^ Mais bref…bonne lecture tout le monde !

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Ciel se réveilla sentant quelque chose jouer doucement avec ses cheveux. Surpris il ouvrit les yeux, reconnaissant finalement Sebastian qui affichait un sourire tendre.<p>

- Bien dormi ? Lui demanda finalement le démon.

- Ca peut aller…mais que fais-tu là ?

- Voyons, c'est toi qui m'a demandé de rester. Je ne savais pas que le spectacle d'hier t'aurais a ce point affaibli…

- C'e…ce n'est pas que ca m'a affaibli !

- Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi désirais-tu ma présence ? Avais-tu juste envie que je reste ?

A ces mots Ciel se sentit perdu, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait été choqué, mais dire qu'il désirait la présence de Sebastian aurait été une honte…alors il décida tout simplement de ne rien dire, regardant juste le démon qui le dévisageait avec un air interrogateur, se demandant ce que son ex-maître allait répliquer. Mais voyant que celui-ci restait silencieux il décida d'utiliser une toute autre méthode, embrassant Ciel. Ce dernier essaya de pousser son maître mais le démon ne voulant pas lâcher sa proie le plaqua contre le lit.

- Toujours décidé à ne pas avouer ?

- Je n'ai rien a dire.

- Même pas que si tu m'as demandé de rester c'est parce que tu voulais que je sois près de toi ?

- Non, même pas ça.

- Bon…je te laisse une dernière chance, après je ne te garantis pas de pouvoir m'arrêter.

- Qu'-qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Quelque chose que je souhaite depuis un long moment. Murmura-t-il avant de lui mordiller oreille.

- Mais….mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Chuutt…je te garantis que tu peux en profiter. Je ferrais tout pour que ce soit le cas alors, s'il te plait , laisse toi faire.

- M-mais…

- Je peux également faire pour que tu subisses la pire douleur de ta vie, qui te ferra même oublié ce qui s'est passé à tes dix ans.

Entendant ça Ciel ne répliqua plus rien, se souvenant de ce qu'il avait vécu trois ans plus tôt. Les souvenirs le faisant sombrer dans l'un des pires cauchemars de sa mémoire, le faisant trembler.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là maintenant, et jamais je ne laisserais quelqu'un t'enlever à moi. Tu es a moi, pour toujours. Et jamais je ne te ferrais subir le même enfer. Pardonne moi, pardonne moi d'avoir ne serait-ce que le mentionner, je suis désolé, tellement désolé, pourras-tu me pardonner ?

- O-oui… répondit finalement l'ancien comte, les douces paroles de son maître le ramenant à la réalité.

Sebastian ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant d'embrasser son visage, descendant dans son cou y laissant un suçon bien visible avant de se dégager.

- Je peux ?

- Même si je ne voulais pas, tu le ferrais quand même.

Pour toutes réponse il eut un sourire et sentit Sebastian le déshabiller. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, certes le mieux était de ne pas bouger, le laisser faire comme il voulait, mais n'était-ce pas une honte pour un Phantomhive ? Cependant les caresses sur tout son corps lui firent bientôt perdre la tête ne pouvant plus se demander si il devait continuer ou non. Le démon en tout cas ne se préoccupa pas une seconde de l'état dans lequel était son servant, il le voulait tellement, il ne le laisserait plus lui échapper, il le ferrait sien, et il ne voulait plus attendre.

Descendant, il prit un de ses mamelons en bouches, appréciant les gémissements de son amant. Il n'hésita pas à sucer et mordre tendrement avant de prendre le deuxième. Si ca ne tenait qu'à lui il l'aurait déjà pénétré depuis longtemps, mais il ne pouvait pas, il devait toujours garder le contrôle de lui-même. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer, sinon ce serait possible que jamais plus ils n'auraient l'occasion de faire quelque chose comme ça. Il joua quelques temps avant de se lasser et d'enlever le pantalon de son ex-maître. Sans aucune hésitation il commença à lécher et sucer, quelque fois embrassant et mordillant. Les gémissements de Ciel résonnant comme une douce musique à ses oreilles. Mais comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre l'humain ne tint pas longtemps avant de jouir dans la bouche de son maître. Maître qui ne se gêna pour tout avaler avant de se dégager en souriant, pendant que Ciel redescendait de son nuage de plaisir.

Le démon se coucha la tête sur les oreilles, et l'humain ne mit que quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il voulait alors il fit comme on lui avait fait plus tôt, mettant quand même plus de temps a le faire jouir, mais y arrivant quand même. Le simple fait qu'il se lécha les lèvres pour nettoyer toute trace qu'il pourrait y avoir excitant à nouveau Sebastian. L'ex-majordome humidifia trois de ses longs doigts avec sa salive avant de doucement s'en servir pour pénétrer le servant. Le premier doigt ne lui fit pas réellement souffrir, mais les deux autres lui firent souffrir, les larmes coulant presque de ses magnifiques yeux.

- Chuut, calme toi. Dit-il avant de retirer ses doigts, s'apprêtant à le pénétrer.

- M-mais…que fais-tu ? Tu ne vas quand même pas…

- Si, c'est comme ça que ca se fait normalement…

- J-je ne veux pas ! C'est trop gros ! Ca va me déchirer !

- Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas, lui murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément, sa langue rejoignant sa jumelle pour une danse.

Mais Ciel ne désirait vraiment pas ce qui allait se passer alors il poussa Sebastian qui surpris tomba en arrière alors que l'humain se releva, mais il ne put atteindre la porte avant d'être plaqué contre le mur, sentant Sebastian entrer en lui, la douleur le faisant presque crier, malgré que le démon y soit allé lentement.

- Seb…Sebastian…Je ne peux pas aller plus loin

- Allons, pose tes mains sur le mur. Relâche-toi encore plus.

- Non…je souffre…

- Encore un tout petit effort ! Tu t'y habitueras tout de suite.

- J-je…

Sebastian l'interrompit, se servant de sa main pour tourner la tête de son servant vers lui l'embrassant, mais pas trop longtemps pour qu'il puisse continuer à gémir. La main de Sebastian descendit alors, s'amusant avec le pénis de son servant. Finalement Ciel et Sebastian finirent par jouir, s'effondrant sur le lit. L'humain complètement endormi, et le maître avec un sourire idiot sur le visage, il l'avait ! Il possédait enfin son maître, le plus profondément possible. Puis il coucha amoureusement son amant avant de nettoyer toute la chambre. Et alors qu'il allait a son tour se coucher il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

- Vas-y entre. A ces mots, Sora entra, totalement nettoyé et sous sa forme humaine. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- C'était pour te dire que tout était nettoyé et que tu pourrais profiter de Ciel autant que tu le souhaitais aujourd'hui. Je te conseille même de bien le faire, car peut-être que demain vous serez déjà séparé.

- Alors je te conseille de bien profiter toi aussi.

- Merci, Sebastian, mais moi je ne peux profiter de rien. Je suis une servante et en tant que telle, mon rôle est juste d'obéir à ma maîtresse, laissant mes désirs de côté. Puis elle partit, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Certes peut-être les quatre allaient peut-être se faire séparer, mais au fond cela ne rendrait le jeu que plus intéressant.

Plusieurs heures plus tard quand Ciel se réveilla, la première chose qu'il vit fut Sebastian qui ne se gêna pas pour directement l'embrasser, ayant bien l'intention de profiter autant qu'il le pouvait.

* * *

><p>Ciel : Et voilà je suis déjà plus vierge TT<p>

Kurobara : Ohh allez pleure pas, mets toi un peu à la place de Sora ou de sa pauvre maîtresse (bahh oui elle doit supporter Sora ce qui est pas rien...même si elle est pas aussi chiante que l'auteur). Et puis là t'es pas à plaindre, pour la fic que je lui ait obligé d'écrire elle te ferra sans doute souffrir sans que tes sentiments soient retournés.

Sebastian : Moi ? Ne pas aimer Ciel ? Sora t'a fumé quoi ?

Moi : Ohh allez tu peux pas l'aimer tout le temps

Ciel : J'ai pas envie que cette fic voit le jour je crois…

Moi : Moi j'ai pas envie de l'écrire…

Kurobara : Mais elle verra le jour ^^

Moi : Comme si j'avais le choix…En tout cas merci à vous d'avoir lu et j'espère à la semaine prochaine ! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

_lisa-chan : Merci ^^ Le prochain lemon sera plus long...mais pour le dernier chapitre j'avais déjà un jour de retard et je ne voulais pas en avoir plus...et j'avais envie d'écrire un lemon ^^' Oki oki tu auras pas besoin de me tuer j'arrêterai pas ^^ Mais si tu me tues tu ne pourras jamais avoir la suite... ^^_

* * *

><p>Moi : Ehh oui on est mercredi et en plus un 23 (oui bah y'a un truc important pour moi un 23...faut pas chercher XD) ! Il est 6h30 du matin et comme d'hab je ne dors toujours pas XD Non sérieusement j'espère que ce n'est pas trop mauvais…mais je n'avais pas envie d'arrêter…sinon je n'aurais pas finit ce chapitre aujourd'hui…<p>

Ciel : Va y'avoir quoi cette fois ?

Moi : Oh rien de bien grave ne t'inquiète pas…

Sebastian : Te connaissant plein d'Evangelina x Sora…et même pas un peu de Sebastian x Ciel

Moi : Non ! J'essaie d'écrire le plus de Sebastian x Ciel possible…c'est juste que j'aime bien les deux filles là…en parlant d'Evangelina, avant qu'Ayu-sama choisisse son prénom (pour ça je la remercie encore), par la faute de Kurobara j'ai **failli** lui donner le prénom de la personne que j'aime…j'imagine même pas l'état dans lequel je serais si ca c'était fait XD (pour ceux qui le savent pas je m'appelle Sora alors bon… ca m'étonnerait qu'elles aient le même caractère et la même apparence mais ca reste gênant…XD)

Kurobara : Ca aurait été au moins un endroit où ca aurait un minimum possible ^^

Moi : Pourquoi faut-il que cette fille si cruelle soit mon amie ? TT

Sebastian : Et voilà ca repart en n'importe quoi…

Moi : Ahh oui je suis désolé. Bonne lecture tout le monde en espérant que vous ne m'en vouliez pas trop pour la qualité ^^

* * *

><p>Le soir Ciel se réveilla complètement épuisé. Le démon ne l'avait pas beaucoup laissé se reposer et il sentait que quelque chose clochait. Mais il n'osait pas en parler, parce qu'en parler rendrait la chose réelle et il ne voulait pas être séparé de Sebastian. Attendez…depuis quand il voulait rester avec le démon ? Avant c'était normal…c'était quand même son serviteur…et beaucoup de personnes voulaient sa mort…mais maintenant…la seule personne qui était une gêne pour lui c'était Sebastian…alors pourquoi il ne pouvait lui en vouloir même après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ?<p>

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir qu'il vit la porte s'ouvrir sur Sebastian.

- Alors tu es enfin réveillé ? J'ai bien cru que je devrais attendre demain avant de te reparler.

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas me faire ça !

- Ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais pas apprécié.

- J-je…je n'ai pas du tout apprécié ! Essaya de dire Ciel mais la rougeur ayant envahit ses joues le rendirent assez peu convaincant.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant tu gémissais si fort hier…

- C'est bon ! Arrête ça ! Dis-moi plutôt qui étaient les gens d'hier.

- Pfff…c'était des démons. Dit-il en soupirant et s'asseyant à côté de son servant. Ils en avaient après nous…mais ne t'inquiète pas, comme tu as pu le voir Sora c'est déjà occupé d'eux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient ?

- Tu n'as pas écouté ce que Sora a dit ? On est des criminels pour eux…

- Mais je n'ai pas compris votre crime…

- Chez les démons, tomber amoureux est un grand crime.

- E-et c'est vrai que tu aimes quelqu'un ?

- Oui, quelqu'un de fantastique.

Ces mots blessèrent Ciel, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Son maître était-il donc réellement amoureux de quelqu'un ? Qui était cette personne pour avoir volé le cœur d'un démon ? Qu'avait-elle de plus que lui ? Et pourquoi se souciait-il de choses pareilles ? Il ne serait quand même pas jaloux ? Il décida quand même de le demander à Sebastian même si il pourrait se faire de fausses idées, tant pis il était vraiment trop curieux.

- Et…qui est-ce ?

- A ton avis ?

- Comment pourrais-je le savoir ?

- Pfff…c'est un jeune garçon magnifique, il est-

- Non ! Stop ! C'est bon je m'en fiche !

- Hum…serais-tu jaloux, _Ciel _?

- N-non ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois jaloux ? On est jaloux seulement quand on aime une personne et je peux t'assurer que je ne t'aime pas !

- Donc je n'ai aucune chance ? Demanda Sebastian, une petite lueur de tristesse dans son regard…ce qui était assez bizarre venant de lui, sans compter qu'il aurait dut se douter que les paroles de son jeune amant étaient fausses.

- Bien sur ! Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais aimer un démon comme toi ? Avec tout ce que tu m'as fait subir ?

- C'est vrai…bon je vais te laisser, rendors toi. Kurobara viendra surement te réveiller demain matin.

- M-mais…

- Pas de mais ! Dors ! C'est un ordre Ciel.

- B-bien…

Et c'est ainsi que Sebastian partit laissant un Ciel complètement abasourdi, se demandant ce qui se passait avec son maître pour qu'il se mette dans un tel état. Le démon avait l'air…attristé…pour une raison que l'humain n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il n'avait rien dit qui aurait pu le vexer…si ? Mais il finit tout simplement par laisser tomber et s'endormir, se disant qu'il n'y avait rien de grave et que son maître devrait bientôt se calmer et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Sebastian pendant ce temps était allé voir la seule personne qui pouvait sans doute le comprendre dans ce monde remplis de gens sans sentiments : Sora. A peine arrivé devant la chambre il toqua et entra sans prendre la peine d'attendre de réponse…il se rendit compte qu'il avait peut-être fait une erreur en voyant qu'Evangelina et Sora étaient en plein milieu d'une discussion qui avait l'air de ne pas arranger la demi-démone vu la tête qu'elle faisait.

- On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il fallait frapper avant d'entrer ? Demanda la démone visiblement de très mauvaise humeur.

- Je suis désolé…c'est juste qu'il est urgent pour moi de parler à Sora avec ce qui est arrivé hier…

- Je vois…Sora nous continuerons notre discussion plus tard. Et ne t'avise pas d'essayer d'y échapper !

- Bien sur maîtresse, dit-elle s'inclinant légèrement alors que l'autre quittait la chambre.

- C'est moi ou elle est encore pire que d'habitude ?

- Je pense que ce n'est pas toi…répondit Sora, le regard un peu perdu.

- De quoi vous parliez ?

- Oh…d'un petit souci de comportement que j'ai eu…et d'autres petites choses…ne fais pas attention a ça. Bon alors, pourquoi es-tu venu réellement ? Je ne peux pas croire que c'est au sujet d'hier.

- C'est exact…en réalité c'est au sujet de Ciel…il avait l'air jaloux quand je lui ais dit la raison pour laquelle ils nous voulaient…et puis après il a dit que je n'aurais jamais aucune chance avec lui…

- Et tu le crois ? Sebastian, c'est un comte ! Très fier en plus ! Il ne va pas te dire comme ça : « Sebastian écoute, je dois t'avouer que je t'aime ! ». Il faut être patient un peu ! Le fait que tu sois tombé amoureux aurait-il enlevé toute l'intelligence que tu possédais ?

- Non mais…je me dis que peut-être c'est vrai…je n'ai pas été très gentil avec lui…et il était déjà fiancé…

- Pfff…je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais être plus gentil avec lui ! Beaucoup d'autres démons l'auraient déjà violés avant même qu'il n'ait prononcé un seul mot. Et le fait qu'il était fiancé ne compte pas ! Ce n'était même pas son choix à lui ! Alors t'arrête immédiatement de déprimer ou je te jure que je te tue.

- Mais elle, elle l'aimait alors même si ce n'était pas eux qui l'avaient choisi c'est possible…

- J'ai jamais qui que ca l'était pas ! Mais je t'assure que Ciel est intéressé par toi est par personne d'autre ! Ca se voit de la façon dont il regarde et tout et tout…

- Tu es sure ?

- Oui ! Bon alors…demain tu rejoueras un peu avec lui, lui demandant s'il t'aime. Après il va sans doute y'avoir une scène où vous avez des relations sexuelles et voilà il t'avoue enfin qu'il t'aime !

- Heu…t'es sure de toi là ?

- Mais oui ! Enfin…ca devrait pas être beaucoup plus difficile…au pire tu pourras toujours t'arranger. Mais je suis sure qu'il t'aime alors arrête de déprimer pour un rien !

- Et comment on va faire avec les autres ?

- Avec qui ? Ceux qui veulent nous pourrir l'existence ?

- Oui

- Un peu de patience…ils ne peuvent pas nous blesser. Et aurais-tu oublié que bientôt tout allait changer ?

- Non…mais là n'est pas la question ! Comment on peut faire en attendant ? Je ne veux pas laisser Ciel ! Il n'est pas capable de se défendre tout seul contre des démons…

- Alors reste toujours avec lui. Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions. Tu es assez fort pour le protéger, non ?

- Oui…mais il n'acceptera peut-être pas…

- Pourquoi ça ? Bien sur que si qu'il le ferra ! Il n'a aucune raison de refuser ! Et puis tu es son maître, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix.

- Tu as raison…

- Pff…bon…il y'a autre chose ?

- Hum…non ca devrait aller…ah si ! La prochaine fois que tu perds le contrôle, évite quand même de trop effrayer Ciel.

- J'essayerai…mais je ne peux rien te promettre. Bon…et quand tu sortiras-tu pourras demander à ma maîtresse de revenir ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- C'est bon c'est bon je m'en vais ! Ahh je peux te poser une question juste avant ?

- Vas-y.

- Tu détestais réellement l'autre fille avec qui tu parlais hier ? La rousse…

- Non. C'est bien l'une des seules que je ne voulais pas tuer…avant qu'elle n'ose blesser ma maîtresse.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Tu ne voulais pas la tuer…

- Ahh…parce que si j'aurais été aussi faible qu'elle et que j'avais perdue la personne que j'aimais je serais surement devenue comme elle si ca pouvait me permettre que tout redevienne normal.

- Parce qu'il y'a un moyen de retourner en arrière ?

- Non. Mais c'est-ce qu'ils font croire pour avoir des chiens bien dressés.

- Ah d'accord…

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu n'auras pas besoin de revenir en arrière, pour la simple et bonne raison que tu ne te sépareras jamais de Ciel.

- Tu m'aideras ?

- Oui.

- Merci Sora.

- Mais c'est un plaisir.

- Tu veux que je sorte c'est ça ?

- Fais comme tu veux.

- Bon bah je vais chercher ta maîtresse alors. Je sens que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire.

- Moui…a demain Sebastian.

- A demain.

Quelques minutes plus tard Evangelina entra dans la chambre de sa servante. Tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua la venue de sa maîtresse que quand celle-ci lui adressa la parole, pas trop contente d'être ignorée.

- A quoi tu penses pour m'ignorer ?

- Je tentais d'imaginer ce qui se passerait si on m'enlevait la personne que j'aimais…je suis désolé de vous avoir ignoré.

- Et qu'est-ce qui se passerait ?

- C'est probable que j'en mourrais…

- Tout ca à cause de sentiments purement humain ?

- Je suis désolé, mais il est impossible de contrôler les sentiments.

- J'ai cru le comprendre.

- Vous avez déjà aimé quelqu'un ?

- Ca c'est un secret.

- Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que je le sache ?

- Non.

- Pff…j'aurais essayé.

- La curiosité te tuera un jour.

- Je sais. Mais pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de savoir comment j'aurais dut être pour que la personne que j'aime s'intéresse à moi ?

- Parce que ca ne te regarde pas ! Bon maintenant, si je voulais te parler c'était pour te dire que tu devais désormais te contrôler. Ces derniers temps tu t'ais comporté étrangement, je n'aime pas ça.

- Je m'en excuse maîtresse. C'est vrai que je me suis montré un peu trop faible ces derniers temps. Je tacherais de ma contrôler.

- Ca ne va pas ? Tu as l'air bizarre…

- C'est bon. Tout va bien, je vous assure. Y'avait-il autre chose ?

- Oui…pourquoi…hier…tu as passé ta langue sur ma blessure ?

- Ohh…c'était pour vous guérir. C'est la méthode la plus rapide qui soit. Je suis désolé si ca vous a dérangé.

- C'est bon. Mais ne le refais plus.

- Pourquoi ? Vous n'avez pas apprécié notre proximité ? Commença un peu à taquiner Sora.

- Non.

- Bien…je ne vous toucherais plus si c'est comme ça.

- Parfait. C'était tout. A moins que tu n'ais quelque chose à dire ?

- J'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous m'avez embrassé…

- J'avais faim. Et tu sais très bien que ca a meilleur goût ainsi.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait avant alors ?

- Je n'en avais pas l'envie.

- Ah…d'accord…mais…c'était mon premier…

- Et alors ?

- Le premier baiser d'une personne est très important. Il ne faut pas que ce soit n'importe qui qui l'ait…et l'avoir perdue pour une simple faim…je trouve ça dommage. [Nda : Oui bah je lisais les coïncidences sont la cause de nos malheurs en même temps alors bon…]

- Pfff…n'était ce pourtant pas moi que tu voulais embrasser pour la première fois ?

- J-je…commença Sora en rougissant avant d'être coupé…par les lèvres d'Evangelina sur les siennes.

- Voilà comme dédommagement. J'espère que ca t'ira. Dit-elle avec un sourire en se dégageant.

- O-oui…répondit Sora, pas trop sure de ce qui venait de se passer.

- Je pense que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Bonne nuit Sora. Ajouta-t-elle avant de regagner sa propre chambre.

- B-bonne nuit…

Cette nuit se déroula plutôt calmement, Ciel dormit à points fermés, Sebastian chercha des moyens de séduire son servant, Sora c'était endormie avec un grand sourire de gamine, Evangelina avait dessiné et les serviteurs de Sebastian étaient restés dans leur chambre, chacun dormant tranquillement.

* * *

><p>Moi : Alors ? C'était comment ? Bon…je sais Sora et Evangelina sont encore une fois présentes dans ce chapitre…je vous promets je vais essayer de faire plus de Sebastian x Ciel ! De toute façon je sens que je vais galérer à rapprocher Evangelina et Sora…je sais pas je trouve la démone assez heu…froide.<p>

Ciel : T'es quand même pas sympa avec Sora...

Moi : Je fais ce que je peux ! Mais c'est pas bien si tout va bien pour tout le monde !

Sebastian : Mouais…

Kurobara : Une personne qui a plus de chance de se taper Sarko que la personne qu'elle aime ne devrait pas écrire ce genre de fic…

Moi : Arrête de sortir les phrases de Yuki-sensei (une amie qui m'a vraiment dit ça lol le pire c'est que je peux même pas vraiment dire que c'est faux XD) ! Bon allez je vais arrêter…mais juste une petite annonce, c'est possible qu'avant dimanche je publie un petit OS…c'est un défi d'un fofo que j'adore avec plein de filles sympa (yaoi(-)mania(.)fr(-)bb(.)com(/)forum (enlevez les parenthèses) ^^ Bon de toute façon tout le monde s'en fout et personne n'a lut ça je pari...


	9. Chapter 9

_Etoile-Lead-Sama : C'est bon ! Ne t'excuses pas comme ça ! Ca me gêne un peu *rougit* Oui Ciel n'est plus vierge…en même temps c'est le servant d'un démon il ne pouvait pas le rester très longtemps XD Oui si il déprime encore la prochaine fois je lui dis ça ! J'ai beaucoup aimé ta théorie…mais il y'a un petit soucis, les méchants savent que Sora aime Evangelina donc forcément ils vont tenter de les séparer, quelque soit les sentiments d'Evangelina pour sa servante…non ? Peut-être que le baiser c'était juste pour qu'elle la laisse tranquille aussi. Bisous ! Et merci beaucoup ^^_

_Lisa-chan : Merci ^^ Si j'ai besoin d'aide tu es là ? Je veux bien mais où là ? *sors…se souvient que tu me tue si je m'arrête alors revient quand même finalement* Quelle idée…intéressante…je pense que je dois vraiment commencer à me méfier..._

* * *

><p>Kurobara : C'est moi qui présente ce chapitre aujourd'hui comme Sora est totalement épuisé ! Entre son envie d'aller a la Japan Expo Sud en Mars, celle d'avoir une pullip (surtout Yuki), celle d'avoir des doujins de Pink (depuis que sa meilleure amie lui a mis cette idée en tête elle n'arrête plus...), le fait qu'elle a regardé encore 1 fois Umineko, l'absence de sa meilleure amie, le fait qu'elle était au magasin sans trouver le jeu qu'elle voulait et qu'elle a vu seulement 1 yaoi, ses devoirs qu'elle a eut du mal a finir et pour terminer le nombre de fois où elle alterne entre le CD des Jelly beans pour bien se souvenir de tout avant le concert de Dimanche, et les chansons de sa meilleure amie parce qu'elle aime la voix (alors qu'elle chante quand même faux, faut l'avouer !)…elle n'a pas trouvé le temps d'écrire, donc ca fait 4h qu'elle bosse dessus sans avancer.<p>

Ciel : Et c'est un chapitre de merde en plus…il sert à rien et y'a même pas de yaoi…

Sebastian : Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas le yaoi ?

Ciel : Oui mais même moi je préfère le yaoi normal a ses écrits…

Kurobara : Je pense qu'il est très important de vous dire une chose. Si vous aimez le yaoi seulement quand il ne font que baiser et qu'il n'y a aucune histoire cette histoire n'est pas vraiment pour vous. Sora m'a également chargée de vous dire que si vous allez au rock winter fest elle serait heureuse de vous rencontrer et qu'elle accepte toujours autant les demandes en amis, msn ou facebook.

Sebastian : Bonne lecture ! En espérant que vous ne soyez pas trop déçus.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain quand Sebastian eut finit son plan de séduction il alla directement voir dans la chambre de son ex-maître. Les quelques mètres qui le séparait de la chambre le firent réfléchir, était-ce réellement une bonne idée qu'il avait eu ? Finalement tout en soupirant il poussa la porte.<p>

- Ciel, c'est l'heure de te rév-…commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter remarquant l'absence de présence dans la pièce.

Il courut ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain, vide aussi. De plus en plus inquiet il alla dans les salles voisines, sans succès. Finalement il croisa Sora qui se dirigeait vers la chambre de sa maîtresse.

- Sora, tu n'aurais pas vu Ciel ?

- Non…tu as demandé à Kurobara ?

- Tu es la première personne que je vois. Je vais aller lui demander. Si tu as des nouvelles préviens moi.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'ils l'ont enlevés ?

- Je ne sais pas…j'espère que non…

- Va voir Kurobara elle devrait le savoir.

- Bien. Et toi amuses toi bien avec ta maîtresse.

- Je n'y vais pas pour m'amuser. J'ai besoin de lui parler de quelque chose de très important !

- Oui oui…a plus tard.

- Oui a plus tard.

Sora alla ensuite tranquillement chez sa maîtresse alors que Sebastian disparut pour se retrouver immédiatement dans le quartier des serviteurs, en face de la servante.

- Kurobara, tu as vu Ciel ?

- Oui…je ne sais comment il a trouvé son chemin mais il est venu me voir plus tôt.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il s'était réveillé plus tôt et voulait sortir un peu.

- Et tu lui as permis ?

- Oui, mais Sarah l'a accompagné.

- Sarah ? La plus faible l'a accompagné ? Sais-tu seulement ce qu'il risque ? Et si quelqu'un de son ancienne vie le voyait aussi ?

- J-je suis désolé. Je pensais que ca irait…

- Tu es une imbécile. Je vais retrouver les deux, s'il est arrivé quelque chose à Ciel attends toi à payer.

- O-oui.

Et c'est ainsi que Sebastian disparut pour se retrouver au beau milieu d'une forêt, seul. La seule chose qu'il perçut au premier abord fut quelques corbeaux qui s'étaient envolés à son approche. Mais quand il fit davantage attention il remarqua un corps, totalement défiguré. Sa connaissance lui permit de reconnaître sa servante. Il fut presque détruit en l'apprenant. Pas parce qu'il aimait particulièrement sa servante mais en sachant que Ciel n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour la battre et qu'il l'avait entraîné pour battre plusieurs humain de force moyenne c'était forcément un démon qui l'avait tué. Et aucun démon a part ceux qu'il souhaitait a tout pris éviter ne serait assez fou pour l'attaquer lui, surtout si Evangelina et Sora n'étaient pas loin. Sa rage fut tellement immense qu'une petite partie de la forêt disparut alors que certains arbres plus loin se craquelèrent. Puis le démon disparut, aussi rapidement qu'il était venu, réapparaissant devant la chambre d'Evangelina où il ne prit pas la peine de toquer avant d'ouvrir.

- Evan-…commença-t-il avant de remarquer que la seule personne présente était Sora, agenouillé sur le sol, des larmes coulant de ses joues alors qu'elle avait la main sur le haut de sa poitrine, serrant fortement. Se rapprochant il vit qu'elle appuyait sur une marque, du sang avait l'air d'en couler.

-…

- Elle a disparu c'est ça ?

- O-oui…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- R-rien…

- Sora, arrête de mentir ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans un tel état donc maintenant tu parles !

- Pff…d'accord…comme tu le sais sans doute Evangelina ne peut pas réellement être ma maîtresse dans le même sens que tu l'es pour Ciel. C'est seulement moi qui ait décidé de l'avoir comme ça comme je ne peux pas d'une autre manière. Et je me suis moi-même crée une marque qui nous lie, même si étant donné que ca ne l'engage à rien elle elle n'a rien. A chaque fois qu'elle n'est pas bien je suis en mesure de le ressentir et lui enlever une partie de sa douleur, et plus je suis faible mentalement plus la douleur augmente et plus elle va mal moins je suis forte mentalement…c'est un cercle vicieux en quelque sorte.

- Tu pourras t'en sortir ?

- Oui, normalement. Ciel a aussi disparu ?

- Oui…et Sarah à été tuée.

- Ohh ca va ce n'est pas comme si tu l'aimais beaucoup elle.

- C'est pour Ciel que je m'inquiète…j'ai peur qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose…

- On va les retrouver, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Et…si ce n'est pas le cas ? Si nous devenions comme la fille que tu as tué ? Seuls…

- Arrête de dire de telles choses ! C'est réellement déprimant…pense plutôt que si nous déprimant maintenant il sera sans doute trop tard pour faire quelque chose !

- Oui…tu es capable de localiser Evangelina ?

- Je ne sais pas trop…le lien est étrange…je sais qu'elle est quelque part pas très loin mais je ne saurais situer où exactement avant d'être plus près…

- Bon…je te donne une heure pour te préparer, pas une minute de plus. C'est clair ?

- Tu n'es pas mon maître ! Je fais exactement ce que je veux et si j'ai envie de partir dans deux minutes ou dans deux heures c'est la même chose ! Dit-elle légèrement vexé.

- Fais comme tu veux alors. Mais j'aimerais partir dans une heure. C'est possible ?

- Oui, ce sera bon. Mais ne traîne pas trop, nous ne savons pas combien de temps il nous reste.

- Je sais.

Et il partit, traversant les couloirs, allant mettre une tenue plus approprié pour leur voyage, c'est-à-dire une simple pantalon et une chemise. Il devait se dépêcher, on racontait que ceux qui étaient victimes de l'amour d'un démon se faisaient énormément torturé avant que la personne qui les as aimés ne puissent jamais plus se faire voir ou se faire entendre. Il ne devait pas faire attention, tenta-t-il de se convaincre. Comme Sora avait dit si il pleurait maintenant il avait des chances de ne plus jamais pouvoir lui parler…mais c'était tellement dur. A peine changé il s'adossa contre un mur, laissant quelques une des ses larmes couler. Finalement après quelques minutes il reprit son calme allant donner ses ordres aux serviteurs. Comme seul Kurobara était réveillée il lui ordonna d'expliquer aux autres la situation à leur réveil. Il lui dit également qu'ils devraient garder le manoir en son absence. Avant qu'il n'aille dans la chambre de la demi-démone.

Sora, elle, avait quitté la chambre d'Evangelina immédiatement après le départ de Sebastian. Elle alla dans sa salle de bain personnel pour nettoyer le sang qui avait déjà coulé et mit des bandages pour ne pas salir ses habits. Ses nouveaux habits étaient assez simples, même si assez vulgaire pour l'époque. Une jupe noire, un peu plus haute que le genoux, et un joli corsage. La servante choisit également de se faire deux couettes pour le côté pratique et mignon.

Quand Sebastian vint toquer à sa porte il ne lui resta plus qu'à enfiler de longs gants noirs montant jusqu'à son coude, remettre la bague qu'elle avait enlevé ainsi que ses bottes et elle était enfin prête. Ils échangèrent un regard plein de détermination et quittèrent finalement le manoir, la marque de Sora les guidant vers la personne qu'ils aimaient.

* * *

><p>Kurobara : Alors ? Vous avez pas un peu des envies de meurtres ? Ce chapitre n'est-il pas tout simplement horrible ?<p>

Ciel : Surtout qu'elle ne sait pas écrire…

Sebastian : Elle a quoi contre les Sarah ?

Kurobara : Elle a entendue parler d'une saison 3 de Kuroshitsuji avec une Sarah qui serait ta fiancée…alors du coup elle n'aime pas ce prénom ^^'

Ciel : Sebastian est fiancé ?

Kurobara : Aucune idée…Et ne sois pas jaloux toi aussi tu es fiancé je te rappelle !

Ciel : J'avais oublié…

Kurobara : Bon allez reviews ! J'imagine que si vous lui suppliez elle pourrait peut-être cesser cette horreur ! Comme ça elle pourra écrire Amitié Virtuelle plus rapidement *sourire démoniaque*

Sebastian : Pour la petite précision Amitié Virtuelle est une fic que Kurobara à demandé à Sora d'écrire après que cette dernière ait perdue un défi. Et…c'est assez personnel ce qui embête un peu Sora même si elle modifiera différentes choses. Elle a déjà même cherché une bêta pour qu'elle la contrôle et que ca ne parte pas en n'importe quoi.

Kurobara : Et s'il y'a une personne qui...comment dire...se reconnait on va dire (comme ca vient quand même du fait qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un, d'une simple amie virtuelle comme le présage le titre d'ailleurs...Sora m'a interdit de dire de nom mais je suis certaine qu'elle se reconnaîtra...a moins qu'elle soit vraiment très conne...ce qui m'étonnerait...quoique...faut déjà qu'elle lise ça) ca ne la regarde en rien...enfin si quand même un peu...mais rien ne sera réutilisé hormis les sentiments que Sora a (pour retranscrire les pensées de Ciel) donc elle n'a nullement besoin de s'en mêler !


	10. Chapter 10

_Etoile-Lead-Sama : Ca va et toi ? ^^ Non je pense que Kurobara à raison, le chapitre est horrible, mais si tu aimes bien quand même un peu je suis heureuse. Bien sur les tourtereaux seront réunis c'est triste sinon TT Merci, gros bisous !_

_Lisa-chan : Coucou ! Merci ^^ Ohh et tu sais si tu as des idées à proposer je suis toujours dispo ! Justement ces temps ci je bloque un peu ^^' C'est bon tu n'auras pas a utiliser ton arme…et puis de toute façon j'ai la mienne donc tu pourrais pas m'avoir ^^_

* * *

><p>Moi : Coucou ! Désolé de publier plus tard aujourd'hui, mais j'ai galérée pour le personnage qui apparaît a partir de ce chapitre. Autant pour son nom que pour son apparence XD Alors du coup je lui ai donné le nom et l'apparence de Yuki dans Gothic and Lolita Psycho…j'aime bien ce film ^^ Mais le caractère vient de ma "petite sœur" (enfin...la gamine qui dit être ma soeur et qui me court toujours après XD). Et j'ai un soucis avec mes rêves ces temps-ci…ils sont réellement étranges et dérangeant…et je n'arrive pas à me les enlever de la tête…et aucun ne peut vraiment m'aider pour une fic…c'est chiant et j'arrive pas à me concentrer du coup !<p>

Ciel : Et en plus elle a viré Kurobara quand elle a essayé de l'aider.

Moi : Elle arrête pas de répéter que j'ai des soucis avec les asiats ! C'est normal que j'en ai marre à un moment…m'enfin…bonne lecture et merci de lire ^^

* * *

><p>Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'ils marchaient, suivant toujours la marque de Sora. Ils avaient finis par traverser divers endroit isolés, disparaissant quand il était possible de le faire pour réapparaitre plus près de leur but, faisant demi tour quand ils s'étaient trompés. Finalement ils décidèrent de s'asseoir dans un coin. Cela faisant déjà quelques plusieurs semaines que le démon ne s'était pas nourri et cela l'avait beaucoup affaibli. Sora le laissa seul deux secondes alors qu'elle allait au village le plus proche, a peine arrivé elle ne s'embêta pas à jouer la gentille petite enfant qui recherche quelqu'un ou quelque chose, elle entra dans la première maison, tuant toutes les personnes présentes, prenant au passage du chocolat pour satisfaire sa partie humaine [NdA : Oui…c'est surtout parce que Sora c'est une petite gourmande XD]. Elle retourna ensuite auprès du démon pour le nourrir, de la même manière qu'elle avait nourrit Evangelina quelques jours plus tôt, mais sans le baiser. Sebastian ayant repris des forces ils purent reprendre la route, mais finalement la marque de Sora arrêta de les aider, devenant soudainement…totalement inactive. Sous l'incompréhension des deux. Pourquoi le précieux lien disparaissaient maintenant ? Sora commença à prier tout les dieux que la réponse n'était pas ce qui semblait le plus évident, que leur lien ait été rompu. Non, de toute façon c'était impossible, sa marque était encore là, elle aurait du disparaitre si elle avait raison de s'inquiéter. Mais alors qu'est-ce qui se passait réellement ? Et alors que le démon et la demi-démone devenaient presque fous une personne pas très loin d'eux connaissait parfaitement la réponse, se demandant si elle devait se montrer ou non. Finalement elle décida de ne pas attendre qu'ils pètent un plomb et courut faire un immense câlin à Sora. Sora qui encore un peu perdue ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes avant de reconnaître la nouvelle arrivante. Elle était plus jeune, mais également plus petite d'une dizaine de centimètres. Elle possédait des cheveux noirs et bouclés, une robe noire en cuir, ainsi que des bottes compensées et des chaussette montantes de la même couleur. En gros une jolie asiate habillée en gothique lolita<p>

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-elle en soupirant.

- Je suis venue t'aider à retrouver celle que tu aimes bien entendu !

- Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ton initiative mais tu n'as pas autre chose à faire.

- Non ! Je suis en vacance alors je peux suivre à loisir ma Sora-onee-chan adorée !

- Tu peux ne veut pas dire que tu es obligé.

- Mais ! Je veux ! C'est normal de vouloir être avec sa onee-chan, non ?

- Oui oui…donc tu sais où elle est ?

- Bien sur !

- Heu…je peux savoir qui tu es ? Demanda finalement Sebastian, ne la connaissant pas.

- Ohhh Sebastian-san ! C'est vrai qu'on ne s'est encore jamais rencontré. Je me présente, je m'appelle Yuki, et je suis la petite sœur de Sora-onee-chan ainsi qu'une ex-humaine transformée !

- Tu n'es pas ma sœur ! Protesta Sora.

- Mais c'est comme si !

- Oui oui si tu veux…

- Et tu sais où trouver Ciel ?

- Oui, lui et la chérie de Sora-onee-chan sont tout près l'un de l'autre.

- Ils vont bien ?

- Heu…pas vraiment…c'est-à-dire que Ciel est humain et donc très fragile…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda Sebastian commençant réellement a paniquer.

- Ohh rien de mortel, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Et Evangelina-san s'occupe aussi de lui ! Tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

- Et ma maîtresse ?

- Elle n'a rien. Ta marque a très bien fonctionné Sora-onee-chan !

- Pourquoi elle s'est arrêté ?

- Pfff…sinon tu allais mourir ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça !

- Donc c'est purement de ta faute ?

- Oui. Comprend moi, elle aura un peu mal mais toi tu n'allais pas tarder à dépasser tes limites !

- Je te déteste !

- Donc tu préfères mourir ? Tu sais qu'après tu n'auras plus l'occasion de la protéger la prochaine fois ?

- Tss…tu n'es qu'une sale gamine. Conduis-nous a eux alors !

- Je le ferrais, a une condition ! Je veux un câlin de ma Sora-onee-chan !

La demi-démone ne prit même pas la peine de répondre qu'elle serrait déjà Yuki dans ses bras. Cette dernière fut un peu surprise mais finalement un grand sourire éclaira son visage. Quand elle décida en avoir assez elle se décala avant de marcher en destination de l'endroit où était Ciel et Evangelina.

Quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'ils avaient décidés de faire une pause Sebastian et Sora se sentirent disparaître avant de se retrouver dans une pièce vide, où se trouvait juste un jeune garçon et une fille presque méconnaissable. Le garçon était couché contre un mur, les habits en lambeaux. Son œil droit restait fermé mais le gauche était d'un magnifique bleu, même s'il semblait avoir perdu un peu de vie. Avec un air fatigué le jeune reporta son regard sur l'autre fille, une blonde aux longs cheveux détachés et aux beaux yeux mauves.

- Tu crois qu'on va mourir ici ? Demanda le garçon.

- Non. Je les connais trop bien, ils viendront nous chercher bientôt. Et les autres ne veulent pas nous tuer.

- Que veulent-ils ?

- Juste nous séparer.

- Et après ? Pour toi ce n'est pas grave, tu n'as pas besoin de Sora et ne ressens rien pour elle, mais moi que ferrais-je sans Sebastian ? Pourrais-je retourner a ma vie d'avant ? Et…réussir à l'oublier ?

- Tu l'oublieras, entièrement. Tu te souviendras de tout ce qu'il a fait mais tu ne te souviendra pas de sa personne, pareil pour moi, j'oublierais entièrement Sora. En revanche eux se souviendront de tout mais ne pourront plus nous voir ni nous parler. D'un côté il vaut mieux être a notre place qu'à la leur…

- Et il n'y a rien à faire après ?

- Non.

- Je ne veux pas être séparé de Sebastian ! Cria en pleurant le garçon, pendant que la fille le voyant si désespéré essaya de le calmer, lui murmurant des choses à l'oreille qui eurent l'air de le choquer mais également de le rassurer.

Après avoir vu cette scène Sora et Sebastian disparaissaient à nouveau pour se retrouver auprès de Yuki, les deux complètement perdu. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient vus ?

- Yuki-chan, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Je vous ais laissés voir ce qui se passait en ce moment même avec vos chéris.

- Pourquoi ils ne nous voyaient pas ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne les ont pas encore séparés de vous normalement. Mais c'était juste vos esprits qui ont étés transportés, je ne suis pas assez forte pour vous envoyer là bas avec vos corps.

- Ils sont proches ?

- Oui, a quelques minutes, une heure maxi si on ne fait plus de pauses.

- Bien. Alors on part immédiatement. Il est encore temps de les retrouver, je n'ai pas envie que notre temps soit gâché.

- Sora-onee-chan je t'adore ! Rester forte dans une situation pareille c'est adorable ! Dit Yuki des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Oui oui…bon, on y va ?

- Oui ! On va aller les sauver et comme récompense j'aurais surement encore droit à un câlin de Sora-onee-chan !

- Arrête de t'exciter tu auras un câlin seulement si tu nous fais arriver à temps.

- Mais…Sora-onee-chan ce n'est pas comme si j'étais inactive !

- Oui mais si je ne récupère pas ma maîtresse ca veut dire que tu auras fait un mauvais donc tu ne mériteras pas d'être payé.

- Pff…bien, tu la récupéreras ta chérie ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Et les trois ensembles partirent, ils étaient tout près de leur destination, ils ne tarderaient pas à arriver, mais leurs ennemis étaient puissants, peut-être plus qu'ils ne l'imaginaient, et ils avaient bien l'intention à ce qu'aucun véritable démon ne connaisse l'amour, qu'importe le prix.

* * *

><p>Yuki : Kyyya je peux enfin apparaître ! Merci Sora-onee-chan !<p>

Moi : C'est un plaisir ^^ Ohh et désolé si Sebastian n'est pas très présent et qu'il n'a toujours pas retrouvé son amour, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sera bientôt le cas ^^

Ciel : Pourquoi je suis toujours dans tes états pitoyables ? TT

Moi : Heu…tu es beaucoup moins a plaindre que Sora et Sebastian

Ciel : C'est toujours moi qui me fait enlever !

Moi : On ne peut rien y changer si tu es la victime préférée de tout le monde ^^

Yuki : Bon allez je clos le chapitre sinon ma Sora-onee-chan ne le fera jamais. Merci infiniment a vous d'avoir pris le temps de lire. J'espère que vous avez apprécié et que vous saurez patienter pour le retour des couples. Sora-onee-chan sait ce que c'est que d'être séparé de sa chérie alors elle ne les laissera pas comme ça longtemps…elle est même capable d'en pleurer pour les personnages du coup.

Moi : Je n'ai pas de chérie ! Toi aussi tu vas dégager si ca continue ! Donc je répète merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, même négatives !


	11. Chapter 11

_Miss Nutella : Kyya le pseudo qui donne fin ! *sors* Boude pas ! *calin* Sora adorable et affective ? Heu...pour être honnête ce n'est pas tout a fait les mots que j'aurais employée XD Désolé...t'inquiète on les ferra + réunis très bientôt ! Mais pas encore aujourd'hui ^^' Oui je confirme, il ne faut **surtout pas** les laisser entre mes mains ! Mais j'y peux rien ils viennent tout seul XD C'est pas Angelina c'est Evangelina ! Je m'embête pas à invente- ahh ah bah non c'est pas moi qui l'ait inventée elle...bon bah...je te dis juste que tu as fais une erreur de prénom ^^' Petite taille petite taille...Ciel est plus grand que moi...*boude* Ne t'inquiète pas j'essaye de respecter mes promesses, donc c'est un chapitre tout les mercredis ! Une petite soeur comme ça ? Bah écoute trouve toi quelqu'un de plus jeune et de très gamin qui te coure sans cesse après et qui t'adore et voilà ! Heu...concernant mes rêves...pour ne pas trop rentrer dans les détails, croisant les doigts quand même pour que personne que je connais réellement lis ça (si y'avait aucun risque ca m'aurait pas du tout gêné de tout raconter *pars se cacher*), c'est un peu toujours les mêmes bases, soit j'arrive être avec la personne que j'aime, mais mon cerveau qui est pas complètement c*n change deux ou trois trucs pour bien me montrer que si on s'en tient à la réalité c'est impossible sans parler de l'OOC (si on reste au normal je ne suis même pas sure que faire un pacte avec un démon m'aiderait ! Mais si tu en connais un je suis preneuse ! *sors*), soit j'apprends que ma meilleure amie (virtuelle) est en fait pas ce qu'elle prétend être, dans le sens c'est un mec, vieux pervers, soit je suis Ciel...mais ceux avec la base du premier me gênent beaucoup parce que je ne cesse d'y penser...même quand je parle avec TT La marque du pacte...hum...laquelle ? Si tu parles de celle entre Ciel et Sebastian c'est juste parce que le contrat est terminé et que comme Sebastian est un peu c*n il a pas pensé à en faire un autre, marquant Ciel comme sa propriété, si c'est entre Evangelina et Sora la marque n'a pas disparu, c'est juste que Yuki l'a rendu inactive pour un certain temps, comme Sora était quand même beaucoup affaibli c'était assez simple. Ciel et Evan' sont heu...quelque part on va dire XD Oui on les as un peu torturé...Ouais c'est c*n les enfers, mais c'est pas toujours comme ça...j'ai une idée, si je m'en souviens quand j'écrirais une des futures parties tu verras comment ca peut être bien les enfers. J'aime bien moi tes reviews...j'étais loin de dire "ahh enfin" XD Merci beaucoup en tout cas ! Bis' _

_Lisa-chan : Merci XD Nan j'aime pas trop les bazookas...je préfère les pistolets, les katanas ou encore les épées ^^ *s'enfuit*_

* * *

><p>Moi : Coucou a tous ! Je vous poste un peu en avance, contrairement à d'habitude...j'ai a peu près retrouver un rythme régulier et je ca m'étonnerait que je sois encore réveillé a 6h XD Et j'ai quelques pitits soucis à régler alors je me concentrerais plus facilement dessus sans avoir a avoir peur de vous abandonnez pour cette semaine.<p>

Yuki : N'oublie pas ce que tu devais dire Sora-onee-chan.

Moi : Ah oui ! Bon alors...le 14 décembre ca fait 3 mois que j'ai faillit réellement me tuer !

Kurobara : Et pour une saison un minimum valable cette fois XD

Yuki : Mais non baka ! L'autre !

Moi : Heu...14 décembre...14 décembre...qu'est ce qu'il y'a le 14 décembre...?

Ciel : C'est bon, fait pas celle qui sait pas.

Moi : Bon oki** JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE CIEL !**

Ciel : Voilà j'en étais sur...tu me laisses tranquille dans cette fic alors comme cadeau ?

Moi : Nan...j'en écrirais une autre. En attendant, même si Ciel ne vit pas au pays des bisounours, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>- J'en ai assez d'être comme ça ! dit finalement Ciel, se dégageant un peu d'Evangelina.<p>

- Et tu veux faire quoi alors ? Se plaint-elle en soupirant.

- Tu es une puissante démone ! Sora ne cesse de le dire…

- Elle a vraiment dit que j'étais une puissante démone ? Ca m'étonnait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle ne dirait jamais ça. Elle ne dit **jamais** les choses directement. Et je pense qu'elle n'aurait pas utilisé un mot comme « puissante ».

- Ah…donc elle n'a jamais dit exactement ce qu'elle pensait de toi ?

- Non, jamais.

- Et tu le sais pourtant ?

- Je ne sais pas…ce n'est pas très clair.

- Je sais que je ne devrais pas parler ainsi à une démone comme toi mais, si les sentiments de Sora ne sont pas clairs il faut sérieusement que tu t'achètes des lunettes !

- Comment ca ?

- Tu ne l'a jamais bien regardé ? Le regard qu'elle a quand elle est avec toi, quand tu daignes ne serait-ce qu'un peu t'intéresser à elle ? Son comportement de gamine ? Les autres n'ont-ils jamais fait de commentaires ?

- Si…mais peut-être n'est-ce que de l'amitié…ou de l'admiration…

- On ne se comporte pas ainsi avec une amie. Et a ce que j'ai entendu dire ce n'est pas une demi-démone de faible rang alors je ne vois pas où elle doit beaucoup plus t'admirer qu'elle admirerait une autre ! Arrête de te chercher des excuses !

- Pourquoi je me chercherais des excuses ?

- Ce n'est que mon avis [NdA : En vrai c'est même pas le mien XD], mais j'imagine qu'accepter ses sentiments te gênerait et tu ne peux pas croire qu'une demi-démone comme elle puisse tomber amoureuse de toi avec la façon dont tu te comportes avec elle….

- Ce n'est pas logique.

- J'essaye bien de trouver quelque chose ! Et le fait que tu ne trouves pas voyant que Sora est amoureuse de toi alors que ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ce n'est pas logique non plus !

- Pff…les sentiments comme ça ne m'intéresse pas.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi je sens que tu mens ?

- Parce que c'est le cas, c'est juste qu'une démone, en particulier moi, ne dois rien ressentir.

- Pourquoi en particulier toi ?

- Parce que. Ne cherche pas a savoir, j'ai gardé cette information secrète pour tout le monde, même Sora ne sait que la moitié, donc ce n'est pas à toi que je vais le dire.

- Réponds sincèrement. Tu es amoureuse de Sora ?

- …

- Tu peux le dire tu sais !

- Non.

- Non tu n'est pas amoureuse d'elle ou non tu ne peux pas me le dire ?

- Je te demande si tu es amoureux de Sebastian moi ? Demanda-t-elle, visiblement énervée.

- Non. Mais si les sentiments sont les mêmes je suis heureux pour vous deux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que le fait que vos sentiments soient réciproques je trouve ca bien…

- Alors j'imagine que je devrais aussi être heureuse pour vous.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as pas remarqué que ton maître était amoureux de toi ?

- Sebastian ? Il ne ressent rien pour moi.

- Et après c'est moi qui a des problèmes de vues…

- C'est impossible…il ne peut pas être amoureux d'une personne comme moi.

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi doux avec quelqu'un d'autre, et ce n'est pas faute de l'avoir peu connu !

- Je ne suis qu'un jouet, quand il se sera lassé il m'abandonnera…a peine ces mots terminés qu'il se prenait une grosse gifle de la part d'Evangelina [Nda : Génial maintenant ils se battent entre eux…juste pour des sentiments ! C'est pas possible cette histoire…]

- Non mais tu te fous de moi ? Tu n'écoutes pas quand je te parle ? Avec ses jouets pas deux secondes il s'est montré doux. Il les voulait juste et il n'avait aucun soucis pour réussir, après il les laissait se moquant de leur sort. Hier il est allé demandé conseil à Sora, ca veut bien dire qu'il tient à toi ! Alors arrête de déprimer ou je te tue.

- D'accord d'accord…alors en résumé si vous arrivez à tuer tout les gens qui sont contre l'amour je pourrais être avec Sebastian et toi avec Sora ?

- Non. Je ne serais **jamais **avec elle. Mais vous pourrez être ensemble, oui.

- Pourquoi tu vois toujours les choses ainsi ?

- C'est un secret, dit-elle avec un petit sourire, un peu teinté de tristesse.

- Tu m'énerves avec tes secrets !

- Je sais.

- Tu le fais exprès ?

- Un peu.

- Je peux te poser une autre question ?

- Vas-y.

- Tu pourrais nous faire sortir d'ici immédiatement n'est-ce pas ?

- Je pense…

- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?

- Pour voir s'ils viendront nous chercher.

- Donc tu peux te laisser torturer juste pour voir s'ils viendront nous chercher ?

- Oui. J'ai envie de tester Sora. Et ainsi tu pourras voir que Sebastian t'aime beaucoup. Ce n'est pas rien qu'il vienne te chercher jusque là.

- Mais pourtant tu pourrais nous faire sortir de là toi-même alors ca ne doit pas être si compliqué…

- Détrompe toi. C'est **très **difficile.

- Alors pourquoi y arriverais-tu ?

- Parce que je suis **beaucoup **plus forte.

- Si tu le dis…tu crois que je peux dormir un peu ?

- Ca m'étonnerait qu'ils reviennent avant un jour, viens, dors. Dit-elle posant la tête de Ciel sur ses jambes, lui caressant doucement les cheveux pour qu'il arrive mieux à dormir. [Nda : Imaginez juste 2s la réaction de Sora si elle l'apprend…déjà qu'elle est jalouse quand il la regarde XD Oui c'est bon j'arrête].

Evangelina, elle, laissa reposer sa tête contre le mur en soupirant. Jamais elle ne se serait attendu a être là en cet instant. Elle avait finit de dessiner très tôt le matin et avait décidé d'aller observer sa servante, comme elle le faisant souvent sans que cette dernière ne s'en aperçoive. Finalement une heure après, sentant Sora s'agitait, elle était partie se promener. Mais elle était tombée sur Ciel accompagné de Sarah et alors qu'elle allait repartir elle avait perdue conscience comme le servant, les deux avaient alors étaient transportés dans une pièce sombre qu'ils n'avaient quittés depuis que pour être torturés.

Elle commençait à s'ennuyer, si ca continuait ainsi elle se débrouillerait seul. Mais elle avait beaucoup trop envie de tester les deux, alors elle ne ferrait rien. Sauf si, bien entendu ils tentaient de les séparer.

Sebastian, Sora et Yuki pendant ce temps avaient atteints un **très **grand manoir sombre, **fortement **surveillé. L'ex-humaine leva un doigt vers sa direction avant de finalement dire :

- C'est ici. C'est dans ce manoir que se trouvent Ciel et Evangelina.

* * *

><p>Moi : Quand j'écris quelque chose il faut que je me mette dans la tête du personnage...c'est pour ça que ca peut-être très OOC...je m'excuse sincèrement pour ça ! En tout cas j'ai bien aimé écrire leur discussion...même si c'est court...j'essaierai de faire plus long la prochaine fois, promis ^^<p>

Sebastian : Kurobara t'avait "demandé" de dire quelque chose, non ?

Moi : Tss...je sais que vous en avez strictement rien à branler mais le premier chapitre d'Amitié Virtuelle (qui n'est pas si horrible que ça finalement à écrire...les commentaires le seront peut-être +) pourra être lu (sauf cas exceptionnel) a partir du 23 mars. Il m'est également "demandé" de préciser que c'est un jour très important pour moi, même si ca me fait un peu mal...mais Kurobara n'a pas encore assez fait pour que je dévoile ce qu'il y'a ^^

Yuki : Ma Sora-onee-chan n'est qu'une demi-démone qui adore les reviews (rien ne les égalent hormis sa chérie et peut-être 2 ou 3 autres trucs) , alors, reviews ? ^^


	12. Chapter 12

_lisa-chan : Coucou ! Merci ^^ Oui je sais ce n'est pas très intelligent...mais a un moment quand tu es enfermé tu commences à fait n'imp' XD Oui s'il meurt il arrêtera de déprimer, mais au moins il la laissera tranquille ! XD Ouufff plus de menaces pour l'instant, merci beaucoup ! Je compte bien en profiter (sans pour autant prendre du retard il ne faut pas s'inquiéter a ce sujet) ^^ Joyeux noël a toi aussi ! Et oui je le marquerais (de toute façon c'est plus fort que moi) ^^ (Oui c'est ton plus long ^^ Mais les questions ne me gênent pas du tout ! Et il n'y en a pas tant que ça ! Inutile de ressortir trop vite tes armes XD *fais aussi un petit signe de la main*_

_mangapuryoru : Merci beaucoup ^^ _

* * *

><p>Moi : Coucou ! Eh oui on est mercredi ! Je suis contente de pouvoir publier un nouveau chapitre ^^<p>

Sebastian : Pff...et on apparaît pas beaucoup plus dans celui là...

Moi : Vous apparaîtrez plus quand j'aurais viré les filles ^^

Ciel : Quand ?

Moi : Aucune idée ! Info qui a aucun rapport : Demain j'ai rendez-vous chez l'ophtalmo (foutue myopie de m*rde, je sais même pas si je pourrais mettre des lentilles pour mon cosplay du coup...tant pis de toute façon l'auteur a dit que c'était pas grave...et avec la chance que j'ai j'aurais beau faire tout ce que je peux on ne se verra pas *refait une crise de dépression* et puis...j'ai entendu que mon modèle aussi était myope...c'est plus supportable d'un coup ! *part se jeter...avant de revenir...trop froid dehors*) TT On en a parlé un peu avec "ma" mère...et elle croit qu'il est gay ! Ce qui rend immédiatement les choses plus intéressantes *toussote* enfin bon...bonne lecture a vous ^^

* * *

><p>- Yuki-chan…tu plaisantes là ?<p>

- Hein ? Non pourquoi ?

- C'est…c'est le manoir de ma mère…

- De ta mère ? Demanda Sebastian surpris.

- Oui de ma mère. C'est le manoir où j'ai passé mon enfance…je ne savais pas que ma mère était…contre…et qu'elle voulait me faire souffrir…

- Sora-onee-chan, tu n'as eu aucune nouvelle d'elle depuis que tu es parti n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui…

- Elle est devenue folle après ton départ. Alors elle a décidé de se venger. Et elle n'a pas eu d'autre idées que de dire que tu es amoureuse d'elle.

- Mais…pourquoi Sebastian et Ciel y sont mêlés alors ?

- Parce que c'était trop évident et qu'en menant des recherches sur vous ils ont remarqués que les sentiments entre les deux n'étaient pas normaux pour un démon et son repas…

- C'est de ma faute…

- Il ne faut pas t'en vouloir Sora-onee-chan ! C'est plutôt la faute du roi !

- Le roi ne va-t-il pas bientôt mourir ?

- J'en ai entendu parler…

- Alors il y'a des chances que tout redevienne comme avant.

- J'espère que le prochain ne sera pas pire…

- On sait qui c'est ?

- Non…

- Les filles on devrait peut-être y aller ?

- Oui…mais ne devrions-nous pas avoir un plan d'abord ? Demanda Yuki incertaine.

- Pas besoin, répondit Sora avec un sourire, on y va et on les tue tous comme punition pour avoir oser les toucher, clair, simple et si ils sont aussi fort que ceux qui sont venus chez Sebastian, c'est également rapide.

- Sora tu comptes faire le même massacre que chez moi ?

- Peut-être bien…quoique là je pourrais davantage me lâcher ! Inutile de nettoyer après…

- Pff…j'ai déjà peur.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi ! Bon alors…on y va ?

- J'ai hâte de te voir les tuer Sora-onee-chan ! Mais hum…je peux avoir un câlin au cas où ca ne se passe pas comme prévu ? A peine cette phrase elle se fit gifler avant que les bras de la demi-démone la serrent. Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Demanda-elle surprise.

- Ca porte la poisse…répondit-elle se dégageant. Bon allez, on y va ! Et a mort ceux qui ont osés les toucher ! Dit la servante alors que ses yeux prenaient une couleur rouge démoniaque.

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse des deux autres avant de s'élancer, ralentissant a quelques mètres des gardes, faisant apparaître un katana entre ses mains avant de trancher plusieurs ennemis. Finalement Sebastian et Yuki arrivèrent l'aidant à tuer les autres. Ils entrèrent sans perdre de temps à l'intérieur qui se révéla être beaucoup moins protégé. Il n'y avait même absolument personne dans les couloirs. Finalement comme il y'avait trois côtés, ils se séparèrent, l'ex-humaine allant vers la droite, la demi-démone au milieu et Sebastian à gauche.

Yuki ne vit que des portes qu'elle ouvrit les unes après les autres, ne faisant que tuer les occupants quand il y'en avait. Elle finit par arriver à un cul-de-sac, et en soupirant elle fit demi-tour, suivant ensuite les traces de Sora.

La demi-démone, elle, avait vu plus de monde. Beaucoup de personnes, servants ou démons, trainaient dans les couloirs, personnes qu'elle n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à tuer, appréciant leurs cris d'agonies quand elle refusait de les toucher dans des endroits qui leur ferraient mourir immédiatement, même si les autres n'étaient pas beaucoup mieux lotis la demi-démone se nourrissant de leurs âmes. Si elle avait choisit le couloir du milieu ce n'était pas pour rien, hormis le fait qu'il menait a davantage de passages ce qui permettrait qu'elle refoule toute la colère enfouit en elle, c'était aussi parce que c'était le chemin menant au bureau de sa mère. Arrivée au bout du couloir elle entra sans prendre la peine de frapper. Ce qu'elle vit la choqua profondément, sa mère était tranquillement assis sur une chaise devant un bureau, tourné vers la porte, elle était tranquillement en train de sourire, ses cheveux bruns tombant un peu plus bas que ses épaules. Se levant, montrant ainsi son assez grande taille et ses habits noirs, elle fit un geste de la main avant qu'un homme apparaisse, portant quelqu'un dans ses bras. La personne semblait totalement inconsciente, même s'il n'y avait aucune délicatesse dans les gestes de l'homme. Il l'a posa sur la table avant de s'évaporer.

- Sora ! Comment vas-tu ? Te remets-tu de l'absence de ta si précieuse maîtresse ?

- Comment pourrais-je bien aller ? Je veux le retour de ma maîtresse ! Et immédiatement, ou je te jure que tu le paieras.

- Ohh ne l'as-tu donc pas reconnu ? Tu devrais avoir honte, ma petite Sora…

A ces mots ses yeux se posèrent sur la personne évanouie, qui ne l'avait pas beaucoup intéressé avant, sur ses cheveux blonds, et son apparence de poupée, mais également sur ses habits en lambeaux et nombreuses blessures, certaines continuant encore à saigner légèrement.

- Tu vas le payer ! Comment as-tu pu oser lui faire ça ? Je te tuerais !

- Tu le ferais réellement ?

- Oui.

- Hmm…alors nous allons jouer à un jeu.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer !

- Mauvaise réponse, répondit-il faisant apparaître un couteau afin de laisser une fine entaille sur le bras d'Evangelina, ce qui donna des envies de meurtre à Sora qui malgré tout ne put agir, si elle bougeait maintenant elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer le destin de sa maîtresse. Laisse moi au moins t'expliquer les règles ! Je vais te poser des questions, si tu réponds bien tu auras le droit de t'avancer, sachant qu'il te faut un minimum de 5 bonnes réponses pour pouvoir m'atteindre, même avec ton katana. En revanche si tu te trompes, je blesserais ta si précieuse maîtresse, là ce n'était qu'un exemple, je serais beaucoup moins gentille pour la suite.

- J'accepte ! Dit Sora qui n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre, il y'avait peu de chances qu'elle se trompe et de toute manière, vu que la marque avait été réactivé ce serait elle qui serait blessée, et non Evangelina.

- Bon alors…première question, pourquoi être partie avec elle ?

- Parce qu'elle était intéressante.

- Faux. Répondit la démone avec un air sadique avant de laisser une profonde entaille sur le ventre de l'évanouie.

- Dis la vérité maintenant, pourquoi l'avoir suivie ?

- Je te l'a-…non…c'est parce que j'en suis amoureuse la bonne réponse c'est ca ?

- Exact…tu peux avancer. Maintenant voilà les deux suivantes, pourquoi le roi interdit-il que les démons tombent amoureux ? Et pourquoi tu es concerné n'en étant pas une pure ?

- Hmm…la demi-démone ne s'attendait pas à cette question, et elle n'avait aucune réponse pour tout dire, c'est vrai que cette histoire était étrange. Je suis concerné parce qu'il y'a une part démoniaque en moi ? Et s'il l'interdit c'est parce qu'il écoute trop les humains qui disent que les démons se montrent cruels et sans pitiés ce qui veut dire que les démons de maintenant sont faibles ? Tenta-t-elle.

- C'est faux. Dit-elle, blessant a nouveau Evangelina, deux fois, pour deux réponses fausses, cette dernière ne réagissant toujours pas. Mais c'est normal que tu ne puisses répondre, je te dirais donc la réponse si tu me bats. Un humain et un démon qui tombent l'un pour l'autre, même avant cette période étaient ils condamnés à souffrir ?

- Oui je pense…si l'humain reste comme il est. Car s'il reste humain il mourra très vite comparé à nous ce qui blessera le démon , quoique…même sans cela l'amour, même réciproque fait souffrir…

- Bonne réponse, tu peux avancer. Pourquoi les démons passent-ils des contrats avec les humains ?

- Pour ne pas s'ennuyer de leur éternité.

- Bien…avance…il ne te reste plus que deux bonne réponses à avoir…mais les auras-tu ?

- Je n'en doute pas !

- On dit que les démons ne sont pas soumis au temps et que seul le suicide ou le meurtre peut les tuer, alors pourquoi notre roi va-t-il mourir ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne réponse ou juste des ragots mais…j'ai ouïe dire que le roi était presque mort il y'a quelques années a cause de son esprit qui se serait affaiblie pour une raison qui nous est inconnue, c'était une tentative de suicide si je me souviens bien…quelqu'un a réussi à le garder en vie mais seulement de manière éphémère…et le sortilège arrive bientôt à la fin, est-ce exact ?

- Oui…il semble que je serais bientôt morte. Mais ne fais pas de faux pas car la vie de ta maîtresse est toujours entre mes mains, dépendant de la façon dont j'enfonce mon couteau. Peut-être est-ce la dernière question alors…si tu apprenais que ta maîtresse t'a caché quelque chose d'assez important, lui en voudrais-tu ?

- Quelle chose ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

- Alors je ne peux pas répondre à partir de rien. Il y'a beaucoup de choses qu'elle pourrait me cacher, certaines où je lui en voudrais peut-être plus que d'autres.

- J'imagine qu'on peut appeler ca une bonne réponse. Je te laisse venir me tuer, dit-elle en souriant légèrement. La demi-démone s'approcha doucement d'elle mais finalement elle s'arrêta. Alors quoi tu ne peux pas me tuer ? Demanda sa mère, riant presque, mais elle arrêta vite entendant le ton froid de sa fille.

- Ne rêve pas. Je veux avoir la réponse que tu m'as promis si je gagnais. Pourquoi le roi a-t-il interdit d'aimer ? Et pourquoi suis-je concerné ?

A ces questions la démone sourit avant de se pencher, lui chuchotant doucement la réponse pour que personne d'autre ne l'entende, Sora ne voulut pas y croire d'abord mais elle n'eut pas le choix, elle connaissait sa mère, elle ne lui mentirait jamais. Alors encore un peu choqué elle se décala avant de donner un coup à sa mère qui ne la tuerait certainement pas mais qui l'évanouirait pour plusieurs jours. Elle se permit ensuite de s'asseoir sur le bureau, encore épuisé d'avoir dut supporter les coups de couteaux qui auraient dut blesser sa maîtresse. Cette dernière était toujours endormie, alors Sora qui voulait la voir réveille le plus vite possible ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de la nourrir des âmes qu'elle avait pu voler en venant, collant ses lèvres aux siennes afin d'en apprécier la douceur. Mais au moment où les yeux de la démone s'ouvrirent, Sora tomba complètement, morte de fatigue [NdA : Expression hein ! Je vais pas la tuer maintenant ! Après, peut-être…] dans les bras d'Evangelina.

Pendant ce temps Sebastian avait comme les deux autres tués tous les gens qui le gênaient, se nourrissant de leurs âmes. Et il était arrivé dans la pièce où était enfermé Ciel. Mais voilà quand il entra, il avait beau être bruyant son servant ne sembla pas le remarquer. Remarquant cela il eut très peur…auraient-ils étaient déjà séparés ?

* * *

><p>Moi : Voilà ! Finit pour aujourd'hui !<p>

Ciel : Enfin...même un peu c'est déjà trop !

Moi : Arrête d'être méchant ! Ahh et a tous mes adorables lecteurs, si j'arrive encore à gâcher ce que je veux faire et que je n'arrive pas à publier ce que je voulais pour noël ou que vous ne lirez pas, **Joyeux noël** a vous tous ! [moi je sens que je vais m'ennuyer...toute la soirée passée en famille alors que je pourrais être tranquillement sur mon pc a lire du yaoi (et au mieux parler avec mes amies même si je ne suis pas sure qu'elles soient co...sans oublier la personne que j'aime ! Qui je crois me fais la tête en plus...) c'est profondément chiant ! Enfin bon...c'est noël quoi...]


	13. Chapter 13

_Kirinkai : Ma neesan adorée ! Merci beaucoup ^^ Tu es vraiment trop kawaii (tu n'es pas la chose disjonctée qui me sert de sœur ! Tu es ma grande sœur adorée que j'aime fort ! __Mais qui est quand même disjonctée…mais le disjonctage c'est loin d'être mauvais ! *gros calin a neesan*)_

_Lisa-chan : J'essaye en effet mais c'est un peu dur…je suis le genre de fille a ne pas arriver à tout équilibrer XD Ohh j'espère que tu es bien guéri maintenant (je confirme c'est énervant d'être malade) ^^ Ciel a quelque chose ! Ou non…tu verras bien XD Yuki ? Dans le chapitre ? Heu…elle est juste partie tuer les méchants et après retrouver les autres…je n'ai pas senti le besoin de devoir davantage écrire sur ça…mais si tu parles des dialogues en début et fin c'est juste que la Yuki-chan (ma « petite sœur » à moi) dont je me suis inspirée était occupée. Mais après je ne sais pas si je la ferais plus apparaître…ma Yuki-chan a moi a légèrement faillit me faire tuer y'a quelques jours alors j'hésite XD_

* * *

><p>Moi : Coucou ! J'espère que vous avez passez de bonnes fêtes ^^ Pour moi c'était pas mal…j'ai un peu dessiné alors j'ai pas vraiment fait attention aux autres…bon le dessin était moche (et là le peu qui ont commentés étaient d'accord XD) mais bon…c'était déjà ça…sinon en cadeau j'ai eu des habits, du parfum, un sac, un téléphone, un CD, 50 euros et, le meilleur pour la fin, des habits de lolita ^^ (qui ne sont toujours pas arrivés TT).<p>

Ciel : Et voilà elle s'excite de nouveau pour rien…

Moi : Je fais ce que je veux c'est moi l'auteur !

Sebastian : Tu es une auteur dangereuse…

Moi : Je sais je sais XD En tout cas j'espère que vous apprécierez ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Sebastian, complètement choqué, alla s'agenouiller près de Ciel, il ne pouvait pas y croire.<p>

- C-Ciel ? Demanda-t-il doucement, de peur qu'il ne l'entende pas, que ce qu'il craignait était arrivé. Mais avant qu'il n'ait put en dire plus Yuki arriva.

- Est-ce lui Ciel ? Demanda-t-elle a Sebastian.

- Oui…mais je crois qu'on a été séparé…

- Kyyya mais il est trop kawaii ! Presque autant que ma Sora-onee-chan ! Mais…ca m'étonnerait que vous ayez étés séparés…tu l'aurais senti ! Ciel, s'il te plait ne te moque pas de lui, il était très inquiet.

- Pfff…bien. Je m'excuse, maître. Maintenant je peux savoir qui tu es ? Demanda le jeune garçon à la démone.

- Je m'appelle Yuki ! Je suis la petite sœur de Sora-onee-chan et aussi une démone anciennement humaine. Ravie de te rencontrer Ciel ! Sebastian ne cessait de parler de toi.

- Non mais tu es vraiment un imbécile ! Pourquoi tu m'inquiètes comme ça ? S'énerva Sebastian.

- Je voulais voir ta réaction, répondit l'ex-maître avec un sourire.

- Ce n'est pas marrant ! Dit le démon le serrant fort dans ses bras, ne le laissant plus respirer. Heureusement Yuki le tira loin.

- Et toi tu vas le tuer si ca continue ! Ciel…ca va tu n'es pas blessé ?

- S-si…un peu…j'ai mal partout…et je crois que je saigne…

- Hum…Sebastian…si tu veux mon avis avant de l'engueuler tu devrais t'occuper de lui. Qui sait ce qu'ils ont pus lui faire…

- Mais…tout est plein de sang partout…

- J'ai vu une chambre vide en passant. Installe le là-bas…j'imagine que personne ne viendra s'en plaindre. Il vaut que je rejoigne Sora-onee-chan maintenant ! Elle a peut-être des ennuis…

- Ca devrait aller, entendirent-ils avant de se retourner pour voir Evangelina tenir le corps de la demi-démone. Elle est juste fatigué, je vais m'occuper d'elle. Vous me suivez pour qu'on sache où chacun se trouve ?

Sans prendre la peine de répondre Sebastian porta Ciel comme une mariée malgré les protestations de ce dernier et ils partirent se trouver une chambre. Evangelina et Sora prirent une seule chambre, a côté de la chambre de Yuki alors que Ciel et Sebastian allèrent partager une chambre a l'autre bout du manoir. Il fut décidé que les cinq se retrouveraient le lendemain matin afin de voir leur état respectif et ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Yuki, soupirant, avait regagné sa propre chambre sans commentaires, elle n'aimait pas le fait que sa Sora-onee-chan soit blessée et entre les mains d'Evangelina, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette démone ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. Ne sachant que faire elle décida d'aller nettoyer le massacre qu'ils avaient fait, faisant le moins de bruit possible espérant pouvoir entendre ce que faisaient les deux autres filles.

Evangelina, avait doucement posé Sora sur le lit avant d'aller dans leur salle de bain privé pour tenter de s'arranger. A quelques endroits elle était recouverte de sang alors que les blessures avaient déjà entièrement disparus, sa capacité de démone étant très rapide. Elle ne se souvenait plus ce qui s'était passé mais elle sentait que quelque chose avait changé. Elle se regarda longuement dans le miroir mais ne vit rien de différent. Mais cette impression dérangeante ne la quittait pas…alors elle décida de se dépêcher de se laver pour rejoindre sa servante et se reposer dans un bon lit. A peine entrée dans le lit Sora vint se blottir contre elle, la démone croyant que l'autre dormait encore sourit tendrement avant que la servante ne se redresse légèrement, regardant sa maîtresse.

- Maîtresse…je sais ce que vous cachez…

Pendant ce temps là Sebastian était en train de guérir Ciel, passant sa langue sur chacune des plaies afin de les soigner. Tout en tentant de ne pas avoir de pensées perverses, même s'il souhaitait son servant il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il se contrôla parfaitement avant que l'ex-maître, fatigué de voir que son ancien majordome ne faisait rien pour le posséder décide de prendre les devants, saisissant le menton de Sebastian le tirant vers lui avant de l'embrasser. Profitant de la surprise du démon il le plaqua contre le lit continuant ses baisers avant d'enlever sa chemise, arrachant quelques boutons qui tombèrent au sol avant d'être rejoint par le reste du haut. Sebastian avait lui abandonné son rôle de dominé, embrassant désormais passionnément Ciel, commençant également à le déshabiller, chose assez difficile avec tout les trous dans sa tenue, finalement fatigué il déchira tout avant de commencer à suçoter le cou de son amant y laissant une marque bien visible, l'indiquant comme sa propriété. L'humain était déjà en train de gémir, se collant à Sebastian, cherchant plus de contact, faisant se frôler leurs sexes les excitant davantage malgré que le pantalon de Sebastian empêchait leur peau de se toucher. Le servant se détacha un peu avant de finalement enlever ce pantalon si dérangeant. Il se dépêcha de l'envoyer a l'autre bout de la pièce avant de se pencher s'apprêtant a lui donner du plaisir quand Sebastian l'arrêta. Il embrassa d'abord son amour avant de le plaquer contre le lit avant de se retourner, ayant désormais la tête près de l'érection de Ciel et les genoux près de ses épaules. Avec un sourire pervers le démon commença à le lécher, sous les gémissements de son servant. L'humain décida finalement de faire subir le même sort au démon qui commença également à gémir. Malgré que les deux commençaient a avoir du mal a continuer due au plaisir qu'ils ressentaient ils ne voulaient pas tenir moins que l'autre alors fournissant toujours plus de plaisir à l'autres ils finirent par jouir presque en même temps. Chacun ayant le plaisir de gouter a l'autre. Après que les deux eurent repris leur esprit Sebastian se coucha a côté de Ciel avant que ce dernier ne se blottisse contre lui.

- Je suis fatigué…je peux dormir un peu ? Demanda l'humain, réellement épuisé.

- Bien sur, viens. Répondit le maître avec un sourire, serrant Ciel contre lui.

Et les deux finirent bientôt par s'endormir.

* * *

><p>Moi : Voilà ! C'est la fin pour ce chapitre qui j'avoue est réellement horrible…mais j'étais fatiguée…et je devais me dépêcher d'écrire pour finir mes devoirs…si je les finis pas avant samedi je pourrais pas aller à Marseille (même si j'ai pas compris si c'était pour la JESud ou non…) TT<p>

Sebastian : Alors elle stresse…même si elle sait très bien qu'avec la chance qu'elle a qu'elle y aille ou non ca ne changera pas grand-chose.

Ciel : Cela dit les autres chapitres étaient nuls et elle ne se dépêchait pas vraiment plus…

Moi : Vous êtes méchants avec moi TT Laissez moi rêver un peu ! Si c'est comme ça je reste avec Yuki-chan ! Ahhh ah bah non elle a presque faillit me tuer y'a quelques jours…m'en fiche moi j'ai une gentille neesan, une gentille meilleure amie, et de très gentilles autres amies (que je ne peux malheureusement pas intégrer dans mes petits dialogues en début et fin de chapitre). Sans oublier mes lecteurs adorés ! A la semaine prochaine j'espère tout le monde ! Et je vous souhaite une très bonne fin d'année ^^


	14. Chapter 14

Moi : Coucou ! J'espère que tout le monde va bien ^^

Ciel : Sora a encore une fois oublié le jour qu'on était et a faillit a nouveau foirer la publication de son chapitre...

Moi : Ca peut arriver a tout le monde ! Et puis tout est terminé a temps alors ca va…

Yuki *chuchotte* : c'est parce qu'elle n'a pas eu de reviews alors elle s'est sentit seule.

Moi : Je suis fatiguée TT Bref ! Ce chapitre est merdique, j'ai jamais écrit aussi peu de yaoi, rien que de voir ce que cette fic est devenue me donne envie de vomir et de me pendre.

Yuki *tente de la rassurer* : Mais non ! Et ton avis n'est pas forcément juste ! Regarde ce que tu penses de tes amies et ce que tes amies pensent d'elles ^^

Moi : Mais elles elles ont du talent !

Sebastian : *assomme la pauvre auteur que je suis* Voilà ! Problème résolu !

Yuki : Méchant ! Bref en attendant qu'elle se réveille elle voulait vous dire que dans ce chapitre il y'a beaucoup de yuri, que même elle qui pourtant aime ca trouve ca nul comme c'était sensé être du Seba X Ciel et que hum…ah oui ! Dans ce chapitre y'a presque un lemon entre les deux filles, si elle ne l'écrit pas c'est pour 2 raisons ! La première c'est qu'elle souhaite que cette fic reste quand même un peu yaoi, la seconde c'est qu'elle ne sait pas très bien l'écrire. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>Evangelina resta surprise quelque temps. Que voulait dire sa servante ? Elle ne lui cachait pas qu'une chose…même si la plupart étaient sans importances. Et Sora la collait depuis tellement de temps qu'il était possible qu'elle ait découvert déjà la moitié de ce qu'elle ne disait pas. Finalement elle décida de lui poser la question.<p>

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Toute cette histoire…c'est lié a vous n'est-ce pas ?

- Crois-tu sincèrement que je veuille me séparer de toi au point de briser Sebastian en même temps ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Et puis…voulez-vous vraiment vous séparer de moi ? Demanda la demi-démone, commençant à s'inquiéter, était-elle donc si désagréable ?

- Non, répondit l'autre, presque en riant. Mais dis-moi, qu'as-tu appris ?

- C'est bon, ce n'est rien…de toute façon ca ne peut être qu'un mensonge…

Evangelina, non satisfaite de cette réponse, plaqua sa servante contre le matelas, se plaçant sur elle, la regardant quelque peu froidement.

- Sora, tu n'as pas envie de me vexer n'est-ce pas ? Alors dis moi la vérité. Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a raconté à mon sujet ?

La servante, n'appréciant pas cette proximité ni le fait de vexer sa maîtresse, s'empressa de répondre.

- Ma mère m'a dit que tu étais en réalité la fille du roi…et que la véritable raison de l'interdiction de tomber amoureux c'était parce qu'il avait mal interprété la relation entre nous…il croyait que tu étais amoureuse de moi…et que ca allait te faire dévier de tes devoirs de future reine…

La démone fut surprise de cette révélation. Elle ne croyait pas qu'une personne serait au courant…et elle espérait que, de toutes les personnes, Sora serait la dernière à le savoir. Elle se demanda si elle ne ferrait pas mieux de lui mentir, mais elle trouva cette idée tellement stupide qu'elle préféra ne pas le faire…ou plutôt de dire un semi-mensonge.

- C'est la réalité…dit-elle en soupirant et s'éloignant, décidant de ne plus embêter sa pauvre servante pour l'instant.

- … Sora ne put rien dire, encore trop choquée.

- Voilà je savais que tu allais avoir du mal à y croire…maintenant tu vas sans doute me reprocher de ne pas te l'avoir dit, ou de mentir, c'est ca ?

- N-non…c'est juste…assez impressionnant…je m'excuse maîtresse si j'ai put avoir l'air de ne pas vous croire…et…désolé…si vous vouliez me cacher une telle chose je n'aurais jamais dut l'apprendre…veuillez me pardonner…

- C'est bon. Il fallait bien que tu l'apprennes un jour de toute façon…Réponds juste à cette question. M'aimes-tu encore ?

- Oui.

- Tu es complètement folle.

- Je sais. Répondit la demi-démone en riant légèrement. Mais…je ne pense pas que les sentiments peuvent se contrôler…

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Dit Evangelina en souriant avant d'embrasser sa servante.

- S'il vous plait ne faites pas ça…

- Je fais ce dont j'ai envie et tu ne peux pas dire que tu n'en as pas envie toi aussi.

- … L'autre ne répondit rien, ses lèvres étant déjà reprisent alors qu'une jolie rougeur remplissait ses joues. Une chose était cependant sure, les deux là ne passeraient pas cette nuit endormie [NdA : Pour ceux ayant des soucis de compréhension (aussi parce que je sais pas l'écrire) ce qu'ils ont fait est la même chose qu'ont fait Ciel et Sebastian…mais entre filles (et comptez pas sur moi pour décrire) ^^'].

Yuki pendant ce temps a l'extérieur de la pièce avait tout entendue et restait choquée. Mais, ne souhaitant plus entendre les deux filles, elle repartit à son nettoyage. Sora ayant quand même fait beaucoup de dégâts elle atteint le bureau de la mère de la demi-démone seulement aux premières lueurs du jour. Arrivé elle vit son corps inconscient par terre, croyant qu'elle était morte elle allait la détruire comme les autres avant de remarquer qu'elle respirait encore. Surprise, elle se demanda si elle devait l'achever. Mais alors qu'elle allait le faire elle pensa que si Sora l'avait laissé en vie il y'avait une raison, alors elle la porta et l'emmena dans l'une des chambres voisine avant de continuer de tout nettoyer avant que les quatre autres ne se décident à quitter leurs chambres.

* * *

><p>Yuki : Elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée ^^' Donc j'espère que vous avez quand même aimé…Sora beau dire que ce qu'elle écrit n'est pas bien elle n'aime quand même pas quand les autres n'apprécient pas…<p>

Ciel : Très logique…

Kurobara : C'est Sora quoi…

Yuki : Oh et j'ai faillit oublié…non là j'ai vraiment oublié hum…on va devoir aller a Marseille, fin de cette semaine / début de la prochaine alors cela dépend des dates exactes mais peut-être que nous ne serons pas là mercredi pour publier…en plus de cela nous ne savons pas l'état dans lequel sera Sora-onee-chan (sans doute pas bien la connaissant) alors je m'excuse d'avance pour elle si le chapitre a du retard (en espérant que je ne me sois pas trompée). Sinon hum…Sora, Kurobara, les autres qui ne font pas grand-chose mais qui sont là et moi-même vous souhaitant a tous une très bonne année ^^


	15. Chapter 15

_xFlox3 : Merci beaucoup ^^_

_lisa-chan : Ne me tue pas ! S'il te plait TT Au début j'ai cru que tu allais me dire que mon chapitre était nul...tu m'as fait peur ^^' Personnellement je n'ai pas de soucis à imaginer deux filles ensemble (De Kurobara : C'est sans doute sa partie lesbienne qui ressort XD *rigole et se fait virer du chapitre*) c'est juste que je bloque pour écrire les lemons (même si j'ai déjà vu plusieurs scènes) ^^' Oui je me suis senti très seule TT Mais je suis rassurée si ce n'était pas a cause de la qualité de mon chapitre ^^ Merci ^^ _

* * *

><p>Moi : Je m'excuse infiniment pour mon retard ! Je vous en supplie pardonnez moi TT Je sais je suis une auteur horrible mais ne m'en voulez pas trop TT C'est juste que j'ai commencé à écrire une autre de mes fics et j'ai recommencé à écrire mes romans et comme l'avait dit Yuki-chan j'étais à Marseille et comme j'ai pas put voir ma meilleure amie j'ai un peu -beaucoup- déprimé ^^'<p>

Ciel : Comme on pouvait s'y attendre d'elle...

Moi : Tu peux parler !

Yuki : Je suis sure que vous déprimeriez aussi si vous ne pouviez pas voir une personne qui compte pour vous autant que l'autre pour Sora-onee-chan...

Sebastian et Ciel : Non

Moi : Menteurs ! Bref...je m'excuse encore une fois et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>Sebastian se réveilla tôt le matin, mais ne souhaitant pas prendre le risque de réveiller son amant il resta près de lui, l'observant longuement. Finalement le jeune servant finit par se réveiller et se blottir contre son maître avant de le regarder doucement.<p>

- Ca va ? Lui demanda le démon souriant.

- J'ai un peu faim…et toi ?

- Je vais préparer le petit déjeuneur dit Sebastian se relevant.

- Je dois t'accompagner ? Demanda l'ex-comte, qui, malgré sa grande envie de rester avec son amant n'avait aucune envie de se lever.

- Dors encore un peu, ca ira.

- Hum…d'accord.

Le démon ne fit que sourire avant de quitter la pièce, non sans avoir embrasser une dernière fois le jeune humain. Sebastian trouva rapidement la cuisine étant l'une des pièces qu'il avait salit hier. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître pour une cuisine dans un manoir de démon les meubles étaient remplis de nourritures et étant donné qu'ils se trouvaient, logiquement, chez Sora il n'hésita pas à se servir, préparant un bon petit déjeuner à son amour. Il le rejoint finalement avec le sourire, apportant ce qu'il avait préparé. Ciel se réveilla difficilement mais mangea avec plaisir et assez rapidement ce que l'autre lui avait préparé. L'autre en question avait bien tenté de lui donner lui-même mais l'humain l'avait immédiatement repoussé. Les petites attentions et tout et tout passaient encore mais il ne fallait pas abuser ! Ce n'était pas non plus un enfant et là ca devenait vraiment trop guimauve…sans compter que ca le ferrait beaucoup trop rougir…en fait s'il refusait c'était plus par peur de trop rougir. Le maître n'était pas trop d'accord avec ça mais il ne voulait pas vexer son servant alors que leur relation recommençait à être stable…

Leur moment de calme fut cependant coupé par une personne frappant à la porte.

- Sebastian, Ciel, vous êtes prêts ? Entendirent Yuki demander.

- Oui c'est bon on arrive. Répondit le démon.

- Vous savez où est le bureau de la mère de Sora-onee-chan ?

- On trouvera.

- Bien. Alors on se retrouve là bas. Moi je vais chercher les filles…

- D'accord ! Dit Ciel avant que la démone parte.

Yuki marcha tranquillement dans les couloirs en direction de la chambre d'Evangelina et Sora. Elle toqua à la porte mais comme elle n'entendit aucune réponse elle se permit d'entrer. Les deux filles étaient collées l'une à l'autre, complètement endormies [NdA : Je sais Evangelina n'a pas besoin de dormir et Sora n'a pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil mais je trouve plus kawaii qu'elles dorment !]. Yuki ne prêta pas deux secondes a cette scène avant de les réveiller.

- Sora-onee-chan ! Evangelina ! Réveillez-vous !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda la démone, instantanément réveillé, déjà un peu redressée.

- Rien. Mais vous devez vous préparer. On doit voir ce que l'on va faire.

- Ah oui…on se prépare immédiatement.

- J'attendrais dans le bureau de la mère à Sora-onee-chan.

- Bien, a plus tard.

- Pfff…j'ai encore envie de dormir, se plaint Sora.

- Deviendrais-tu faible ? Tu sais que si c'est le cas il n'y a plus aucune raison que tu restes près de moi…

- C'est bon, je suis prête ! Inutile de vous débarrassez de moi…dit-elle se levant faisant apparaître des habits en quatrième vitesse, cette fois ce fut une simple robe noire qu'elle enfila.

- De toute façon je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire, dit Evangelina l'embrassant, tu es à moi.

- O-on y va ? Demanda Sora, rougissante.

- Oui.

Les trois filles et les deux garçons se retrouvèrent donc ensemble dans le bureau de la mère de Sora.

- On fait comment alors ? Demanda la demi-démone.

- Il faut un moyen pour arrêter toutes ces bêtises concernant l'amour je pense…dit Ciel.

- Le roi mourra bientôt, donc tout va finir dans peu de temps.

- Mourir ? Le roi n'est pas un démon ? Demanda le servant un peu perdu.

- Si, mais ca ne l'empêche pas d'être très mal. Répondit Evangelina.

- On sait qui sera le nouveau roi ? Questionna le démon.

- Normalement c'est sa fille mais il semblerait qu'elle ait disparue…expliqua Yuki.

- Ca m'étonnerait qu'elle soutienne son père en tout cas…dit Sora, regardant sa maîtresse.

Evangelina allait dire quelque chose avant qu'ils entendent quelqu'un à la porte. La servante partit immédiatement ouvrir.

- M-mad-…commença un jeune garçon avant de remarquer que ce n'était pas la femme habituelle qui se tenait face à lui. Sora ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je viens rendre visite à ma mère. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- L-le roi est mort. Je suis chargé d'en informer tout les démons…

- Il est vraiment mort ?

- Oui…

- Et qui est le nouveau roi ?

- Heu…je…personne ne sait encore…on recherche tous sa fille mais impossible de savoir son nom…il semblerait qu'elle ait tout changée…

- D'accord…j'informerais les autres qui sont là, tu peux y aller.

- Déjà ? Je pensais qu'on pourrait parler un peu comme ca fait longtemps…

- Ne rêve pas je suis loin d'être intéressée par un imbécile comme toi. Et j'appartiens déjà à quelqu'un alors bye bye ! Dit-elle en fermant la porte, retournant près des autres.

- Le roi est mort…annonça-t-elle sous la surprise des autres.

- Donc tout ça est terminé ? Demanda Ciel déjà un peu rassuré.

- Il faut qu'ils trouvent la fille du roi pour qu'elle devienne reine, mais je pense que oui, tout ça est terminé.

- Tu veux que j'y aille ? Questionna Evangelina, soupirant légèrement.

- Je n'ai pas à vous dire ce que vous devez faire.

- Je pense qu'on va bientôt partir…

- Heu…j'ai le droit a quelques explications ? Demanda l'humain.

- Je pense que oui…je suis la fille du roi. Répondit simplement Evangelina.

- … cette simple phrase avait réussi à faire taire tout le monde, hormis Sora, mais cette dernière préféra leur laisser le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle.

- C'est pour ça que je sentais qu'il y'avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas…dit Yuki, songeuse.

- Sans doute. Je pense qu'on devrait y aller avant que quelqu'un ne se prenne pour moi et que tout devienne pire que maintenant…

- Heu…par contre…je fais quoi de la mère de Sora ? Demanda Yuki.

- Tu vas rester là et t'en occuper, répondit la demi-démone.

- Tu ne l'as pas tuée ? Demanda sa maîtresse, surprise.

- Non. Je pense qu'elle ne mérite même pas la mort…je m'occuperais d'elle quand on rentrera.

- Est-ce une bonne idée que je vienne avec vous ? Questionna Ciel.

- Pourquoi pas ? Demanda Sora.

- Je ne pourrais pas vous aider…je vais même sans doute vous ralentir…

- Non tu viens avec et tu ne discutes pas ! Sinon Sebastian va avoir peur toutes les trois secondes pour toi et sera d'une inutilité incroyable.

- D-d'accord…

- Bon alors vous avez vingt minutes pour vous préparer, pas une de plus !

Yuki allait protester quand Evangelina l'arrêta.

- Yuki tu resteras là. Il faut que quelqu'un reste là et j'ai besoin de Sora, Sebastian et Ciel. Ne t'inquiète pas je prendrais bien soin de ta petite Sora.

- B-bien…

Sans un mot Yuki partit a nouveau s'occuper de la mère de Sora. Ciel et Sebastian partirent dans leur chambre et Evangelina et Sora dans la leur.

Comme la démone leur avait demandé, tous (hormis Yuki bien sur) étaient prêt vingt minutes plus tard et ensemble ils partirent au château de l'ancien roi.

* * *

><p>Moi : Oui le fait que j'ai du retard ne rajoute pas de la qualité...désolé ! Bientôt je tuerais Evangelina et Sora alors vous aurez plus de yaoi ^^<p>

Kurobara, Ciel et Sebastian : Cette fille est folle...

Moi : Je sais XD En tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimé ^^ A mercredi j'espère !


	16. Chapter 16

_lisa-chan : Salut ! Merci beaucoup ^^ Je vais voir pour rester positive ^^ En fait...j'aime pas le porno...sauf si on considère les doujins hard yaoi comme du porno XD Merci encore ^^ _

_Etoile-lead-Sama : C'est bon je comprend ^^ Ca c'est bien passé au moins ? Merci beaucoup ^^ Bisous ! Et bon courage pour ta fic (je lis a chaque fois dès sa sortie mais j'ai tellement de retard sur tellement de truc différent que j'ai même plus le temps de commenter désolé...je vais essayer d'arranger tout ça promis !) ^^ _

* * *

><p>Moi : Coucou ! On est de nouveau mercredi alors je poste un nouveau chapitre ! Heureuse de pouvoir le faire ! J'ai vécu une horreur aujourd'hui en plus…<p>

Kurobara : Juste un truc pour voir si elle pouvait mettre des lentilles XD

Moi : T'a quand même le machin qui te touche l'œil (je sais même plus a quoi ca sert en plus…mesurer la cornée ou un truc dans le genre…je crois) ! Ca fait trop bizarre…heureusement j'avais ma musique ^^ En plus c'était une cover de ma meilleure amie *air con*

Sebastian : Bon on passe au chapitre ?

Moi : Oui oui…je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture ! Ohh et Kurobara a commencé à publier aussi une fic…allez lire…onegai shimasu !

* * *

><p>Evangelina connaissait parfaitement la route et ils ne mirent donc pas longtemps avant d'atteindre le château. A l'entrée ils furent accueillis par des gardes, des démons de faibles rangs qu'on avait mis là pour « protéger » le château…plutôt envoyer par un démon convoitant la place de roi pour tuer la nouvelle reine selon les nouveaux arrivants. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant de demander à entrer, mais bien entendu, comme ça ne peut jamais être simple, les gardes furent contre.<p>

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda la première, une assez jolie gardienne aux longs cheveux violets.

- Je suis la nouvelle reine. Dit Evangelina appréciant la surprise sur le visage des autres.

- Pourquoi nous croirions à ca ? Demanda un gardien aux cheveux blonds.

- Pfff…parce que je peux facilement raconter la vie du roi et de tout ceux qui ont vécus ici pendant que j'y habitais. Et j'ai également cette marque. Dit-elle, montrant une sorte de tatouage sur son épaule, une autre servante, aux cheveux noirs cette fois, s'avança, la détaillant.

- Elle a beau ne pas trop être semblable elle a dut changer…la marque en tout cas est la même…ca ne peut être qu'elle personne d'autre est au courant…faites la entrer. Elle doit prendre la place qui est la sienne.

- Mais…et notre maître ?

- Sérieusement, tu préfères tenter de tuer l'héritière et ne pas y arriver pour au final te faire tuer ou qu'elle prenne la place qui est la sienne et qu'on arrête toutes ces conneries ?

- C-c'est mieux en effet que ce soit elle qui devienne reine…veuillez me suivre…dit finalement le blond, conduisant les 4 vers leur maître. Sebastian, Ciel, Evangelina et Sora étaient assez surpris…c'était tout ? C'était presque trop simple…

N'y réfléchissant pas trop cependant ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'un bureau.

- Alors tu l'as tué ? Demanda un démon à lunette [NdA : J'ai rien contre les lunettes ! Je précise tout de suite ! XD Le mec qui les porte par contre…], regardant le mur.

- Pas tout a fait, Claude. Dit la démone en souriant et s'approchant. Ca a l'air d'aller toi, toujours a m'en vouloir d'être né ? Demanda-t-elle en riant presque.

- Tsss…sale démone !

- Oserais-tu être insultant envers ta reine ?

- Je suis loin de te reconnaître comme telle !

- Sora…

- Je peux le tuer ? Demanda la servante qui n'aimait pas du tout le démon.

- Vas-y…

Avec un sourire la demi-démone s'avança lentement avec un sourire digne d'une psychopathe avant de faire apparaître son katana et d'essayer de trancher Claude. Mais il esquiva.

- Tu crois vraiment que tu peux me battre ? Et je te rappelle qu'un simple katana ne me tuera pas !

- Je te battrais, la servante d'une reine telle que ma maîtresse ne peut pas perdre ! Et qui te dit que mon katana est normal ? C'est une arme tueuse de démon, crée dans le seul but de protéger les rois et reines dont j'ai hérité par pure coïncidence.

- Oh alors c'est toi qui l'a possède ? Intéressant…je pourrais sans doute tuer ta si précieuse maîtresse une fois que je te l'aurais volé.

- Rêve ! Le jour où tu la toucheras n'est pas arrivé ! Dit-elle, ses attaques devenant de plus en plus forte et rapide, a tel point que l'autre démon n'arrivait presque plus à suivre.

- Ne sais-tu donc pas que c'est déjà arrivé ? Evangelina je suis surprise que tu ne lui ais rien dit pour nous deux…

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Répondit la démone, soupirant.

- Tss…tais-toi !

- C'est dur d'entendre que tu n'es pas la première ? Demanda le démon en souriant.

- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi. Jamais je n'ai été proche de quiconque, encore moins d'un salopard comme toi !

- Menteuse. A ta place Sora je réfléchirais un peu avant de l'écouter.

Pour toute réponse la servante s'avança vers lui en souriant, presque comme si elle ne désirait plus le tuer, qu'elle le croyait. Mais alors qu'il était convaincu de sa victoire elle lui trancha les jambes, le faisant tomber à terre, souffrant comme jamais auparavant. Sans abandonner son sourire elle s'agenouilla ensuite près de lui pour lui murmurer doucement.

- Tu crois vraiment que tu peux insulter ma maîtresse ainsi ? Je sais qu'elle ne me ment pas ! Et même je m'en fiche d'être la première ou non tant que je peux ne serait-ce que l'approcher ! J'avais raison a notre première rencontre, tu ne vaux même pas la peine qu'on te regarde au fond…échec et mat…Claude Faustus. Elle le tua finalement lui arrachant les bras, et le décapitant pendant qu'il était encore vivant.

- Tu en as pas un peu trop fait ? Demanda Ciel.

- Non, il le méritait largement. Répondit Sora, qui trouvait même qu'elle n'en avait pas assez fait.

- Bon et si nous allions dire a tous pour la nouvelle reine ? Proposa Sebastian qui avait hâte que tout cela finisse pour pouvoir a nouveau profiter de son amant.

- Oui, allons-y. Dit Ciel, sachant parfaitement la raison pour laquelle son maître était si pressé.

Les quatre partirent d'abord dans tout le manoir, les servants encore présents s'inclinant devant leur nouvelle maîtresse. Finalement il fut décidé que tout les démons et démones étaient invités une semaine plus tard à venir aux château où serait officialisé le règne d'Evangelina. Plusieurs messagers partirent immédiatement après que la démone leur en ait informé.

Deux jours passèrent et les préparatifs avançaient bien. Les deux couples très actifs [NdA : Et pas que dans le sens tordu. Pervers !] avaient déjà tout mis à leur gout. Yuki et la mère de Sora étaient en route. Cependant leur quotidien tranquille fut bouleversé le troisième jour après leur emménagement. Un démon avait toqué à leur porte et un simple serviteur était partit ouvrir. Quelques minutes plus tard il avait courut chez Evangelina lui indiquant qu'un démon très important demandait à la voir. Quand elle y était allé, accompagnée de Sora, c'était un jeune démon blond aux yeux verts qui était présent. Au moment où il avait vu la reine un sourire avait éclairé son visage.

- Evangelina ! Je suis heureux de te revoir !

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda la démone ne se rappelant pas de son « invité »

- Ohh…tu as une mauvaise mémoire…a moins que ce ne soit ta petite chérie qui t'ait tout fait oublié…dit-il, jetant un regard haineux à Sora. Je m'appelle Alois Trancy, fiancé à la reine Evangelina depuis l'enfance. Finit-il sous la surprise des deux.

* * *

><p>Moi : Voilà encore un chapitre terminé ! Et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître je sais comment ca va se finir ! Enfin presque…<p>

Ciel : Qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé ?

Moi : Rien rien ! Donc je vous raconte un peu (sans spoiler je vous rassure), dans…2/3 chapitres a peu près, ce sera fini ^^

Sebastian : J'ai le droit d'être contre ? J'ai trop peur de ce que tu pourrais inventer avec si peu de temps…

Moi : J'ai pas fini ! Bref…donc bientôt j'arrêterais de publier là et il y'aura une saison 2 de cette histoire…cette fois ci se concentrant sur **** et **** qui **** parce que *** (peux pas dire plus sans spoiler tout) avec beaucoup plus de yaoi je vous rassure XD

Yuki : J'ai une question !

Moi : Quoi ?

Yuki : Pourquoi Evangelina est fiancée ?

Moi : …*air du genre : c'est quoi comme question conne je fais encore ce que je veux* parce qu'il faut bien faire avancer l'histoire et comme Ciel qui est un comte est fiancé je vois pas pourquoi une reine ne le serait pas ! En plus je lisais un manga qui parlait d'un truc comme ça y'a quelques heures alors…j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ^^'

Kurobara : Irrécupérable *soupire*

Moi : Je sais je sais. J'espère que vous avez aimé en tout cas et à la semaine prochaine !


	17. Chapter 17

_Kirinkai : Neesan ! *calin* Mange alors si t'a fait ! Je pleure moi si tu meurs de faim TT Et si Alois...il fallait bien quelqu'un pour jouer ce rôle ! Merci ^^ (oui Claude est un Clodo ! *sors*) Merci encore. Oui je commence à connaître ton ordi et ses bugs XD Gros bisous grande soeur que j'adore 3_

* * *

><p>Moi : Salut ! Oui je poste en début d'aprèm aujourd'hui parce que...mon chapitre était déjà écrit ! Donc j'ai un peu dormi ^^ (eh oui même moi je dors *sors*)<p>

Kurobara : C'est pas parce qu'elle l'a écrit avant qu'il est mieux...

Moi : Kurobara tais toi !

Ciel : Elle a pas tord...

Moi : Maisheuuu...

Sebastian : Tu sais que ca veut rien dire ?

Moi : Bon, tous, on se calme ou je vous tue ! Bonne lecture les gens ^^

* * *

><p>- Fiancé ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? S'énerva Sora qui n'avait pas était mis au courant du tout.<p>

- Si ca peut te rassurer, je n'étais pas non plus au courant…dit Evangelina.

- Pourtant c'est l'une des choses les plus évidentes qu'ils soit ! Tu es une reine tu ne peux pas ne pas être victime d'un arrangement de ce genre. Ne me dis pas que tu n'y avais pas pensé ? Demanda Alois.

- Heu…j'avais oublié…et je n'y avais pas prêté attention…dit la reine.

- C'est bon je comprends…tu as dut être occupée…mais nous serons mariés juste avant que tu sois déclaré reine…donc dans 4 jours. J'ai hâte d'y être. Dit-il, souriant.

- Et si je ne veux pas ?

- Je pense qu'il est déjà trop tard pour ça. Mais je dois y aller, on se revoit demain ! J'ai hâte de reparler avec toi. Ah et…sans ta petite chienne de préférence.

- La petite chienne elle t'emmerde ! Lui cria la servante alors qu'il partait, abandonnant totalement ses bonnes manières.

- C'est bon Sora, calme toi.

- M-mais…vous allez vraiment…?

- Bien sur. Je ne devrais pas ?

- Vous l'aimez ? Demanda-t-elle, déchirée.

- …oui…

- Mais…je croyais que…vous ne vous souveniez pas…

- J'ai menti…mais ca lui aurait trop fait plaisir que je lui dises que je m'en souvienne. En réalité…c'est la seule personne que j'aime…c'aurait été dégradant de lui dire. Ne penses-tu pas ?

- M-mais vous disiez que…

- Que ?

- Que vous m'aimiez…

- Ah bon ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit quelque chose comme ça…tu t'es encore imaginé des choses.

- Pourquoi avoir fait tout ca alors ? Lâcha finalement Sora, les larmes aux yeux.

La démone ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir de faire souffrir l'autre à ce point, mais c'était mieux pour elle qu'elle abandonne. Après tout, elle connaissait son caractère, le fait qu'elle était marié allait forcément impliqué de l'impureté…et la jalousie de Sora…ce qui était loin d'être bien, elle risquait même de tuer Alois lors d'une de ses crises la connaissant. Alors elle n'hésita pas une seconde quand elle répondit.

- C'est simple…je croyais que ca pouvait être intéressant. Mais en fait…tu n'as même pas beaucoup changée…le simple fait de voir ton visage me répugne au plus au point, je ne veux plus te voir ! Disparais !

- S'il vous plait…

- Je ne veux rien entendre, va-t-en !

- Bien…comme ils vous plaira. Dit-elle, s'approchant de la porte, mais alors qu'elle allait quitter la salle elle choisit plutôt de s'approcher de sa maîtresse, lui donnant un dernier baiser avant de disparaître. La reine aurait voulut la rattraper, lui dire que tout ceci était un mensonge, mais bien entendu elle n'en fit rien. A la place elle ne fit que continuer de tout préparer.

Sora pendant ce temps était sortit les larmes aux yeux, elle voulait détruire Alois, c'était entièrement de sa faute mais alors qu'elle allait aller chez lui elle pensa à sa maîtresse…elle sentait qu'elle lui mentait mais…et si c'était la vérité ? Pourrait-elle vivre sachant qu'elle avait infligé une telle souffrance à la personne qu'elle aime [NdA : Perso je sais ce que ca fait de perdre la personne qu'on aime autant que Sora aime Evangelina…c'est pas le genre de chose qu'on aimerait faire subir à une personne aimée…] ? Pendant deux jours entier elle ne cessa de pleurer, les sentiments en elle rendant malade sa partie humaine. Puis finalement elle commença à sécher ses larmes pendant qu'elle cherchait une idée. La démone avait dit qu'elle ne voulait plus la voir…ca ne laissait pas beaucoup de possibilités…mais elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner. La servante commença à avoir une idée mais elle hésita un peu…oh et puis tant pis ! Elle n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre. Elle sourit un peu, désirant savoir la réaction qu'auraient les autres. Commençant à préparer son plan elle se dépêcha d'aller dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec sa maîtresse prenant rapidement les affaires dont elle avait besoin et allant dans le jardin, grimpant en haut d'un arbre. Là elle écrivit rapidement une jolie lettre pour la démone avant de la lier à sa marque, indiquant que c'était elle qui l'avait écrite. Cela fait elle redescendit, c'était déjà le jour et l'heure où Evangelina, Sebastian, Ciel et elle se réunissaient normalement. La demi-démone y alla, mais avant de se montrer elle fit apparaître un bandeau. Entrant dans la pièce elle passa derrière la démone lui masquant les yeux avant de lui murmurer : Comme ça vous n'aurez pas a supporter une nouvelle fois mon visage.

- Sora, ca va ? Demanda Ciel un peu surpris de ses actions.

- A ton avis ? Tu ne sais pas ou quoi ? Rétorqua-t-elle en colère.

- S-si…je suis désolé…

- C'est bon. Je suis juste venue ici pour disparaître de toute façon.

- Disparaître ? Demanda Sebastian, surpris.

- Oui. J'ai décidé de cesser toutes ces bêtises. Hum…mais je ne sais pas trop comment dire…je ne peux quand même pas dire adieu ! Alors…restons au « au revoir » dit-elle en souriant, allant embrasser sa maîtresse une toute dernière fois, revenant ensuite au milieu de la salle. Son corps disparaissant peu à peu, se transformant en fine pétales de roses noires [NdA : Ca doit être joli…comment ca c'est / je suis pitoyable ? XD], laissant pour seule trace la lettre qu'elle avait écrit.

- C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Ciel, surpris.

- Elle s'est tuée…répondit le démon, qui s'y attendait un peu et que la situation ne touchait pas plus que ça alors qu'il allait prendre la lettre et qu'Evangelina retirait son bandeau, une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux. Tiens, elle est pour toi. Dit-il en tendant la lettre à la démone.

- _Maîtresse, je m'excuse mais je ne peux plus continuer tout en sachant que vous me détestez et que vous vous êtes tant jouée de moi, je préfère donc quitter définitivement ce monde. Vous n'avez plus, et n'avez même jamais eut besoin de moi, je pense donc que vous arriverez à vivre sans moi et puis vous ne serez pas seule. Je n'ai pas touché à votre chéri…impressionnant me connaissant n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que vous pourrez être heureuse. Sora. _Lut-elle, n'arrivant toujours pas à réaliser que l'autre était morte…c'était vraiment une imbécile ! Mais peut-être qu'elle l'était encore plus…après tout la réaction de la demi-démone était prévisible…Les lettres étaient écrites en fines lettres de sang, le papier était mouillé, elle avait pleuré en l'écrivant.

- Ca va aller ? Demanda Sebastian, sentant que la démone était bizarre.

- Oui, tout va bien. Je vais un peu me reposer, je serais dans ma chambre demain aussi. Si quelqu'un veut me voir qu'il repasse.

- Bien…

La démone partit donc dans sa chambre, elle n'allait pas pour pleurer, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle était. Elle allait juste s'occuper l'esprit sinon elle était capable de tout faire pour ressusciter sa servante ou trouver sa réincarnation et de lui faire payer de l'abandonner ainsi.

Ciel et Sebastian pendant ce temps se regardaient juste avant que l'humain ne propose de retourner dans leur chambre. Le démon ne trouvant rien à redire acquiesça et ensemble ils partirent. Arrivé Ciel se coucha sur le lit pendant que Sebastian commençait à retirer sa chemise.

- Sebastian…elle est comment notre relation en fait ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Eh bien…normalement tu es censé être mon maître…mais on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'on se comporte tout les deux comme si c'était le cas…

- Tu es mon amant. Le contrat c'est juste pour que tu puisses rester près de moi.

- Et…tu m'aimes ?

- … Sebastian fut tellement surpris qu'il ne sut pas quoi répondre, rendant triste son jeune amant.

- D-désolé je n'aurais pas dut te poser une question pareille ! Dit précipitamment Ciel se retournant.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Ca…ca m'a juste surpris. Je t'aime Ciel.

- Pour de vrai ? Demanda l'ex comte, des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Oui pour de vrai. Répondit Sebastian avant de l'embrasser tendrement. On doit dormir, demain est le dernier jour qu'on a pour tout préparé après tout.

- Tu as raison. Dit Ciel, se blottissant contre lui, ne prenant pas la peine d'enlever ses vêtements, trop fatigué pour ça.

* * *

><p>Sora : Tu es horrible avec moi !<p>

Moi : Je sais XD Désolé...

Kurobara : T'a encore écrit roses noires TT

Moi : J'avais pas d'idées ^^'

Evangelina : *commence à me tuer* Pourquoi t'a tuée ma Sora ? C'est pas parce que tu as une vie sentimentale de m*rde que tu dois nous faire subir ça !

Sebastian et Ciel : C'est nous les héros de l'histoire ! On s'en fout si vous mourrez vous les filles !

Moi : D'-d'accord Evangelina...désolé...de toute façon j'ai déjà arrangé le problème pour vous ne t'inquiète pas ^^ A la semaine prochaine tout le monde !


	18. Chapter 18

_Lisa-chan (chapitre 16) : Désolé de poster trop vite ^^' (première fois qu'on me dit ça…) Merci ^^ Je ne suis pas une cochonne ! Juste une fan de yaoi et yuri ! Je suis même pas sure qu'on peut appeler ça du porno…C'est génial les doujins sur Kuroshitsuji ! Et puis certains sont vraiment jolis ! WTF veut dire What The Fuck ? et DTC veut dire Dans Ton Cul…je viens juste de l'apprendre…merci d'ailleurs pour m'avoir fait me renseigner ! XD_

_PS : Non nous ne sommes pas sœur de sang…mais elle est tellement adorable avec moi que je la considère comme ma grande sœur…pour moi c'est plutôt entre la grande sœur et l'amie._

_Lisa-chan (chapitre 17) : En fait…c'est parce que j'ai foiré mon truc…j'ai pas réussi à écrire les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient…alors je pense plutôt qu'ils ne s'en rendent pas encore bien compte…ou qu'ils s'y attendaient un peu…enfait je sais pas ^^' Mais pour moi je n'ai pas réussi à l'écrire autrement…Tu crois que Sora n'est pas morte ? Pourquoi ? XD_

_Elia Noshi : D'une traite ? OO Ouah…bah heu bravo ! (je sais que ce n'est pas très long mais bon…) Merci en tout cas ^_^

* * *

><p>Moi : Coucou !<p>

Sebastian : Retard !

Moi : Je sais je sais…j'ai une « raison » à cela cependant !

Ciel : Toujours obligé de tout raconter ?

Moi : Non mais là j'ai trop envie au moins un peu ! XD Bon alors si je n'ai pas publié plus tôt c'est parce que…jeudi et vendredi j'avais pas envie d'écrire, flemme. Ensuite, samedi j'ai appris que j'allais aller près de Marseille le lendemain pour quelques jours alors j'étais assez…choqué on va dire je croyais plus y aller avant un moment, et puis j'ai eu très peur (non mais vraiment beaucoup). Dimanche j'ai eu 8h de routes donc je suis arrivé tard et après on était chez des amis à mon père donc pas de PC. Et puis lundi…mon père devait bosser alors j'ai passé la journée j'ai des amis de mon père…sans PC et on est rentré tard a nouveau. Et puis mardi…j'ai commencé la journée par un « cauchemar », ensuite j'ai dut aller voir un truc à Marseille même pour mon père et puis après j'ai…j'ai enfin vue ma meilleure amie *super contente* et pis j'ai quand même eu une dédicace de la meilleure auteur de fic au monde *tire la langue* et pis *beaucoup de choses censurées par Kurobara*

Kurobara : *désespéré* t'es pas croyable, laisse aux moins tes lecteurs tranquilles.

Moi : Oui oui d'accord. Bon bref et pour finir je l'ai vu de 2h a 4h (je suis une chieuse j'avoue) on est rentré de nouveau tard et je suis partie mercredi après-midi et là je me suis arrêtée dans un hôtel pour écrire ^^ Comme vous le voyez j'ai une raison autre que la flemme ! En plus j'ai crée un forum yuri et j'ai dut tenter de dire à Yume-sama que même si elle m'inventait une chanson je ne la chanterais pas, sans succès…alors j'essaierai de le faire...je vous tiendrais au courant ! Enfin bref, bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

><p>Le matin Sebastian finit de tout préparer avec les autres serviteurs du manoir pendant qu'Evangelina et Ciel étaient encore dans leurs chambres. Vers 11 heures Alois arriva et Evangelina, un peu forcée quand même, sortit de sa chambre. Quand elle sortit de sa chambre elle était magnifique, ses longs cheveux blonds détachés tombant dans son dos, des fines mèches tombant sur sa poitrine. Comme tenue elle portait une simple robe longue rouge et noire. Elle aurait put être parfaite, si elle n'avait pas sur son visage un air triste.<p>

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda Alois, surpris. Evangelina allait se marier avec lui, ne devait-elle pas être heureuse ?

- Sora s'est tuée hier…répondit-elle, ne prenant pas la peine d'enlever son regard triste.

- Ah bon ? Tu pourras être un peu tranquille alors ! Dit-il en souriant, ne se souciant pas du fait que ce n'était peut-être pas ce que désirait sa « fiancée », espérant secrètement qu'il était d'une manière responsable de la mort de l'autre. Par contre il remarqua bien qu'il avait fait une grosse erreur quand il vit le regard meurtrier que lui lança la reine.

- C'est bon finissons-en ! J'en ai déjà marre de toute façon.

Avec un sourire et sans se soucier de ce que voulait Evangelina il l'a prit par la main et ensemble ils se mêlèrent aux autres démons, avant de finalement prendre un peu d'hauteur. Ils avaient ensemble décidés de prendre Sebastian pour « prêtre » et ils se dirigèrent donc vers lui avant que le démon aux cheveux corbeaux ne lance de sa voix puissante pour que tout le monde l'entende.

- Vous savez tous qu'aujourd'hui il y'aura une reine au pouvoir mais avant cela il y'a son propre mariage ! J'annonce donc le commencement du mariage entre Evangelina Mc Rinné et Alois Trancy !

- Je dirais juste différentes quelques choses avant ! Coupa brusquement la démone. Tout d'abord…vous êtes vraiment tous des imbéciles ! Je n'expliquerai pas pourquoi, parce que là j'ai d'autres choses à faire mais j'aimerais que vous le sachiez. Ensuite, dit-elle avant de s'arrêter, regardant Alois avant de finalement s'approcher de lui et de lui prendre le bras avant de lui arracher, toi je ne t'aime pas ! Et je t'interdis de parler de Sora comme tu l'as fait ! Elle était peut-être collante et gamine mais au moins elle elle faisait attention à moi. Plus jamais tu ne pourras dire de telles choses de toute façon, dit-elle en souriant et alors qu'elle allait le tuer il disparut. Mais ne le voyant pas réapparaitre elle se dit que c'était normal et se tourna vers tout les démons, choqués. Ensuite, je ne suis pas votre reine ! Je laisse ma place à Sebastian Michaelis ici présent, et j'espère, non, plutôt je lui ordonne de partager ce rôle avec Ciel Phantomhive/Michaelis, je suis sure qu'il sera meilleure que moi à ce rôle. Et je pense qu'il est maintenant temps pour moi de retrouver quelqu'un…dit-elle regardant le ciel pensant à son ex-servante, avant d'a son tour disparaître.

Tout le monde fut énormément surpris il ne s'attendaient pas au suicide de celle qui devait les conduire. Yuki qui venait à peine de cesser de pleurer a cause de la perte de sa Sora-onee-chan fut un peu heureuse de voir que celle qu'elle tenait responsable de sa mort était elle aussi morte. Sebastian qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire sortit de sa transe lorsqu'une de ses servantes qu'il avait laissé derrière s'avança vers lui, elle avait deux longues tresses blondes sur les côtés attachés avec un ruban noir et de magnifiques yeux bleus.

- Maître…vouez-vous que je vous fasse roi immédiatement ?

- Je ne sais pas…ce n'est pas mon rôle…

- Evangelina vous a choisi, c'est donc à vous de l'être.

- Tu en es capable Sophia ?

- Je pense…laissez moi essayer.

- D'accord…

- Alors tout le monde je sais que vous devez être choqués par la disparition de celle qui aurait dut être notre reine à tous mais il nous faut un roi et respecter la dernière volonté de la reine ! Alors nous commençons le mariage de Sebastian Michaelis et de Ciel Phantomhive/Michaelis que je demande de s'approcher. Elle se fit obéir sans trop de soucis. Bien alors…je n'aime pas ce genre de cérémonie alors on va se dépêcher ! Sebastian Michaelis acceptez vous de vous marier avec Ciel Phantomhive/Michaelis ? Ce qui signifie que vous acceptez de vous occuper de lui au possible, de ne pas lui causer de douleur volontaire et de mourir s'il meurt ?

- Oui j'accepte. Répondit Sebastian, imperturbable, c'était peu comparé à toutes les choses qu'il pouvait faire pour son amour.

- Ciel, Phantomhive/Michaelis acceptez-vous de vous marier avec Sebastian Michaelis et de…allez on ne va pas s'embêter…et de faire toutes les choses qu'il a promis de faire pour vous ?

- O-oui…j'accepte. Dit Ciel, un peu hésitant.

- Parfait alors embrassez-vous scellant le lien qui vous unira jusqu'à la mort.

Les deux s'embrassèrent alors passionnant, chacun dévorant l'autre, laissant cependant une partie d'eux, les liant ensemble et pour l'éternité.

- Bon c'est bon vous avez finit ? Ca ne dure pas 3 heures normalement ! Se plaint Sophia, séparant les deux tourtereaux. Maintenant, Sebastian Michaelis Phantomhive, selon la demande de la reine démone Evangelina McRinné acceptez vous de devenir le roi des démons ce qui signifie que vous devrez…essayer de régler les conflits tout en faisant tout pour que nous ne soyons pas découvert par toute la population, votre travail comprendra aussi un nombre de papier incommensurables ainsi que, j'imagine, beaucoup d'invitation de parts de jeunes gamins et gamines en chaleur qui n'auraient pas compris que vous êtes mariés ?

- J'accepte…

- Bien. Alors je vous déclare officiellement roi des démons ! Après avoir dit ça elle s'agenouilla tout comme toutes les autres personnes présentes. Ciel et Sebastian se regardèrent alors, échangeant un regard pour dire « Ca ne va pas être simple tout ça…mais nous serrons ensemble »

Fin de la saison 1

* * *

><p>Moi : Voilà saison 1 finie ! Je rajouterais 2 épilogues cependant ^^ Peut-être plus…<p>

Kurobara : C'est nul.

Moi : Je sais. Je m'améliorerais pour la saison 2...en tout cas j'essaierais. En tout cas merci à tout ceux qui continuent de me suivre, vous êtes adorables ! Mais là je vais un peu dodoter...il est 4h55 et a 6h je dois me lever ^^'

HS : Je vais bientôt tenter d'aller dans un collège pour poser des questions pour l'un de mes livres (comme je fais des cours par correspondance je ne suis plus trop habituée)...si je ne publie pas la semaine prochaine c'est peut-être parce que j'aurais tué quelqu'un qui aura osé m'énerver du fait que je poserais des questions concernant l'homosexualité (oui moi il me faut un salaire de malade pour que j'écris un truc hétéro). Je supporte mal ce genre de commentaire et je m'énerve facilement...surtout que je suis lesbienne, que j'ai au moins une amie lesbienne (moi ca passe mais on insulte pas mes amies !) et que je lis toujours des histoires entre mecs ou entre filles (on insulte pas non plus les persos que j'aime !) ^^'


	19. Chapter 19

_**Je m'excuse de publier comme ça mais ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre...je m'appelle Kumiko-chan ! Et je suis la "petite soeur" de Sora-onee-chan ^^ C'est moi qu'elle avait prit pour Yuki...mais j'ai changé de nom entre temps (il ne faut pas trop chercher quand on prend un nom et qu'on est proche de Sora-onee-chan on est presque sur de devoir changer de nom au moins une fois). Bon j'arrête de vous embêter mais je devais vous prévenir pour Sora-onee-chan...pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait avant ? Parce que jusqu'a ces dernières minutes elle n'était atteinte que d'un rhume et d'une grosse flemme, non, même pas de dépression ! XD Oui alors je reprends (pour ceux qui m'ont suivis jusque là), Sora-onee-chan a eut quelques problèmes ces derniers temps...ce n'est pas grand chose si vous n'êtes pas à sa place mais elle a eut du mal à le supporter et comment dire...c'est comme une autodestruction mais un peu moins grave (là c'est surtout sa mémoire qui a été touchée)...elle vous expliquera peut-être quand elle reviendra, si elle le veut et qu'elle est capable de le faire un jour (mais je suis assez confiante), en tout cas pour l'instant elle n'est pas en état d'écrire.**_

_**Pour les personnes qui avaient l'habitude de lui parler (pour ceux qui s'intéressaient un minimum à elle) : Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va tout faire pour qu'elle revienne et qu'elle soit capable de vous parler a nouveau ! Je ne vous garantis pas que vous aurez les mêmes délires mais on va essayer ^^ Après si vous ne voulez pas petit commentaire ! Pour la fille qu'elle aimait (même si vu le "pour ceux qui s'intéressaient un minimum à elle" je doute qu'elle lise...mais on ne sait jamais) inutile de préciser, là c'est l'inverse, on ne lui parlera pas de toi a moins que tu le veuilles mais ca m'étonnerait que ca t'intéresse ^^**_

_**Pour les personnes qui avaient l'habitude de lui parler (pour ceux qui ne s'intéressaient pas à elle) : Vous êtes des cons. Ceux qui ne la connaissaient juste un peu, vous avez loupés quelque chose et pour ceux ne voyant que son côté gamine...je ne dirais même pas ce que je pense de vous, c'est mieux.**_

_**Enfin bref...je m'excuse encore, en vous répétant que je ferais tout pour qu'elle revienne le plus vite possible !**_


End file.
